We Must Be Killers
by SherlockedAngelofHyrule
Summary: Jessica Jones and Kilgrave have been together for a while, eight months to be exact. Jessica has cut all contact her best friend, and it worries Trish. When a young girl goes missing, Trish tries to get Jessica to help after the PI finds her, but she refuses. Determined to help Hope, Trish has no choice but to prove Hope's innocence herself, but she needs help. Heavy AU.
1. A K A Here's Your Bloody Cardboard

_**Summary**_ _:_ _Jessica Jones and Kilgrave have been together for a while, eight months to be exact. Jessica has cut all contact her best friend, and it worries Trish. When a young girl goes missing, Trish tries to get Jessica to help, but she refuses. Determined to help Hope, Trish has no choice but to prove Hope's innocence herself, but she needs help. Heavy AU, Jessica and Kilgrave Villain team-up A Dark!Jessica and Dark!Kilgrave fic._

 **Notes:**

So, I've had this fic idea for a while, since I finished the show. This is a dark fic. This fic is going to be dark. It is rated M for a reason guys, with a much darker, more twisted version of Jessica. Jessica will not be a hero in this, but will be posing as one, as least for Trish and co. She is working with Kilgrave willingly in this, so that should already give you an idea of what I have planned for this fic. Jessica is not under Kilgrave's influence in this, his powers do not work on her. Jessica will be somewhat OOC in this, as she, in canon, would never willingly work with Kilgrave.

This fic will follow the show, but it will be heavily divergent, but some scenes will be vaguely familiar.

This will also feature an old friend, for you Daredevil viewers. I'm not posting it in the crossover section though.

* * *

 ** _Chapter 1: A. K. A. Here's Your Bloody Cardboard_**

It's the sound of her alarm that first wakes her.

Groaning, she reached a hand out, her fingers fumbling for her phone. The device's soft purring vibration from under her fingers quickly stopped as she swiped the snooze button.

Slowly, Jessica shifted, stretching her body out like a cat, her back arching. She sat up, her black hair messy and tangled. She blinked her hazel eyes, clearing the sleep from them before glancing beside her to the empty bed. A small flicker of confusion marred her face, the furrow between her brows deepening. She reached for her phone, sighing as the charger was pulled from the plug. She tugged the plug from her phone, unlocking the device and checking her calls. Nothing important. Kicking the rest of the covers off, she slid out of bed, pulling on her jeans, and padding down out of the bedroom.

The shabby apartment was quiet, soft light filtering from the windows, marring the dark apartment with the early morning greys and blues. She glanced around, lingering at the doorway that lead into her office form the hallway.

It was quiet, almost too quiet.

She shook her head, rubbing her face before stepping into the room, heading to the kitchen, scanning through the cabinets to look for the bottles of whiskey she kept within the .

She pulled one down, taking a swig of the bottle and heading to her desk. She set the bottle down, moving to sit in the chair, starting her computer up.

Jessica leaned back in her chair, waiting for her computer to update, crossing her legs.

The sound of her front door opening made her glance up, her brows raising slightly. Her gaze met quiet brown eyes, the man's thin lips curled into a smile. He was dressed in an expensive purple suit, tailored to fit his thin frame. He was carrying a bag and a cup of coffee, the paper bag rustling as stepped inside.

"Glad to see you're finally up." He said, his voice smooth, a British accent recognizable on his tongue. He crossed the area, his movement's smoother than his voice, almost cat-like with a sense of grace as he slid the bag onto the desk before her with a muffled thump.

"Where have you been, Kilgrave?" Jessica asked, her tone casual, watching his movements as he sat in the chair across from her, propping his feet on the desk.

"Getting coffee, and bagels." He said as if it was obvious, gesturing to the bag with long-fingered hand.

Jessica straightened, reaching for the bag and peering inside, sure enough, the bastard went to get bagels.

"When's that guy supposed to be here?" Kilgrave asked after a long pause, his brown eyes watching her with curiosity. He was slouched, leaned back in the old chair, his legs crossed elegantly, feet resting on the desk.

Jessica blinked, pausing in the middle of pulling off a chunk of bread. She watched him, leaning back in her own chair as she shrugged a shoulder. Their relationship was, weird to say the least. A hate-to-love, love-to-hate thing. Well, he claimed he loved her, but his lack of empathy and understanding really didn't make him the most loveable guy, which made him difficult.

Then again, she wasn't the most empathic person on the planet either.

He'd changed her, for better or for worst, she didn't exactly know. She couldn't gauge how much she had changed since that fateful night, but he showed her world for what it truly was, riddled with liars and cheaters. Not that she hadn't known that already.

The chair squeaked slightly as she leaned back further, mulling him over. His brown eyes watched her with curiosity, almost hopefully, bright and gleaming.

"Not too sure," she said after a beat. "He said around noon." Jessica added. She watched as his face twitched in slight annoyance at the time, 9:50. Jessica leaned forward, curiosity blooming on her face at the expression. "Did you have something in mind?" She asked, her lips twitching up into a sly grin. Kilgrave's face twitched, a slight smirk curling his lips as he leaned forward to mirror her.

"Maybe." He said lowly, leaning even closer as he spoke, their noses brushing just barely. Jessica snorted slightly, pulling back abruptly before popping another piece of bread in her mouth.

"Later." She promised, and nearly laughed at his surprised, somewhat annoyed expression, but he didn't push it-surprisingly-and merely took a long sip of his coffee childishly.

* * *

Patricia 'Trish' Walker wasn't sure why her day decided to go to shit. Maybe it was when she woke up late, or maybe it was when she got a littering ticket for missing the trashcan and not noticing.

Either way, her day was shit today.

She shifted in her chair, sitting patiently, her fingers fiddling with the piece of paper. She supposed it could be worse. Though a 100 dollar fine seemed a little exaggerated.

She glanced up, her eyes finding a rather older couple. Their faces pinched with worry. The husband had his arm around his wife, speaking calmly to the officer behind the desk.

"Look, just, could you put out a search warrant for her. This isn't like her." He was saying. Trish blinked, trying not to seem like she was listening in to the personal conversation. The officer shook his head, and Trish frowned.

"No, I'm sorry, we're slammed with other things, and we don't have the staff to be looking for a girl who has clearly called you and is safe where she is. People run away from home all the time." He said, his tone apologetic. Trish blinked, moving to stand as the couple reluctantly trailed out of the office. She followed them quickly, opening her mouth to call to them.

"Hey!" She quickly ran to catch up with them as they stopped. "I have a friend, she's a PI, she can help." She said quickly. "Sorry, I hadn't meant to listen to your conversation, just…" The couple looked at her, before exchanging a glance.

"What's her name?" The wife said hesitantly, though there was faint hope in her tone.

"Jessica Jones, she owns Alias Investigations. She's good, and she charges cheap." Trish answered, reaching into her purse. She had a business card in here somewhere, she knew that. She pulled out the card, the cardstock a bit bent and rough, but still legible. She held it out to the two, and the husband slowly took it, glancing down at it.

"Thank you." The wife breathed, shooting Trish a smile. Trish smiled back, having to look at the card. She hadn't spoken to Jess in a while, a long while. She bit the inside of her cheek. When had they stopped talking? Jess had just stopped answering her phone, for eight months. Had it really been eight months since they last spoke? Jess had called her, saying he was starting a PI business, and then nothing aside from getting her voicemail.

Trish watched the two wander off before moving to pull her phone out of her pocket. She turned heading down the sidewalk, her boots clicking against the pavement. She pressed the dial button, raising it to her ear, brushing her blonde hair back as she listened to the ringing.

On the third ring, there was an answer, a male's voice, British, and not Jessica.

 _"_ _Hello?"_ His voice was pleasant, but an annoyed undertone in his voice, and Trish faltered for a brief second.

"Yes, is Jess there? Can I talk to her?" She asked, and she waited with baited breath as the man thought.

 _"_ _Might I ask who this is?"_ He asked casually, and Trish shifted. There was something about this man that was chilling. His tone of voice was curious, but there was something in his tone that made her uneasy.

"It's Trish, I'm her best friend." Trish said, her voice a bit defensive as she stopped on the sidewalk, not caring about the many pedestrians around her. "I just wanted to tell her something." She explained. There was silence on the other line before muffled voices sounded and there was a squeak of a chair. There was the sound of a scuffle, before the clack of something hitting the speaker.

 _"_ _Sorry, what did you want?"_ Jessica voice sounded after a pause, a bit annoyed now. Trish paused, struck by how different her best friend sounded. This wasn't the Jessica she knew.

"Hi Jess." She managed to get out, unable to keep the surprise from her voice. "I just wanted you to know that I ran into a couple, their daughter's missing. I was thinking you could help them." She said, her voice hesitant. There was silence on the other line, and Jessica seemed to be talking to her companion.

 _"_ _Fine, I'll do it."_ Jess said after a few exchanged words. Her tone was short, a bit rushed, almost breathless maybe? Trish didn't know. _"_ _Look, I need to go. I have another client coming in soon."_ She explained abruptly. Trish blinked, not wanting to hang up, but eventually nodded.

"Okay. Right." She said, trying and failing to hide the dejected tone in her voice. "Bye." She said, hanging up quickly and glancing at the time. Shit, she was late.

* * *

It was the sound of yelling followed by shattering glass that woke Kilgrave form his nap, his thin body sitting up in Jessica's bed, annoyance and confusion on his face. He glanced at the clock, finding it flashing the numbers 6:30 at him.

"Bloody hell." He growled, sliding out of the bed, his hair a bit rumbled, feeling groggy. He rubbed his face as he stumbled from the meager bedroom to the office space, the late evening light streaming through the windows. He would never understand why Jessica wanted to live in this shitty dump. He could give her whatever office she wanted, but she choose this crap place. She said it was for appearances sake. A small, shabby apartment was apparently better than a big, extravagant office building.

Then again, given her dress sense, it made some sense. It was something he didn't understand though.

He wandered into the office section, folding his arms over his chest, his brows raised at the scene he found.

The glass on the door to the office-the one he had made special for her-was shattered, pieces of glass littering the floor. Hanging half out and half in the window, was a man. Dressed in meager rumbled clothes, there was a trickle of blood blossoming from his abdomen where the glass cut into his skin. Standing near the window, leering over the man in annoyance, was his Jessica. His beautiful Jessica. Her muscles tense, rippling under her tank top.

"What happened here?" He asked, his tone casual as he walked over, glancing over the man curiously. There was blood trickling down his forehead, and from several other places on his body. Despite it being clear what happened, he wanted to know the full story.

"Bastard here attacked me." Jessica said flippantly, flicking her black hair from her face. Her face was annoyed, and Kilgrave felt a flash of white hot rage flare in his stomach, especially at the faint bruise on her wrist. How dare someone try to hurt his Jessica! He glowered down at the man, dark rage blooming on his face.

"Get up." He snapped, pulling an arm around Jessica, pulling her close to his body, as if to protect her. The man groggily crawled from his spot, moaning in pain as he stood, blood staining his shirt form the cuts on his stomach. "Now-" He started, his voice venomous.

"You can't kill him, I need to get paid first." Jessica cut in, and Kilgrave blinked, his eyes flaring as he turned to look at Jessica. He opened his mouth, but was stopped by a gentle touch of her finger on his lips. "Pay first." She said sternly. Kilgrave pouted, but turned to man reluctantly.

"Pay Jessica, what you owe her plus the cost of the window, and then stab yourself with a rusted screw when you get home." He barked out in an almost offhand manner before he turned back to Jessica. His brown eyes softened, ignoring the man who scrambled to write out a check, and he gently reached out to touch her wrist. His long fingers brushed her soft skin carefully, and Jessica shivered at the touch, her eyes flicking up to meet his.

"I'm fine." She murmured carefully, taking the check from the man distractedly. There was beat of silence as the man stepped out, the soft click of the door shutting breaking the silence. "Really, I am." She stressed, seeing his unconvinced look. He took her wrist with surprising tenderness, raising it to his lips to gently kiss before inspecting the bruises. Jessica watched, her eyes curious as Kilgrave stroked her wrist, his eyes still stormy with anger, but concerned for her. Kilgrave gently rose her wrist to his lips, pressing a kiss into the skin before kissing her palm and dropping her wrist to cup her cheek. Jessica couldn't help but twitch at this warm hand pressing against her cold cheek. She absently stuffed the check into her jeans pocket, feeling Kilgrave press a gentle kiss into her hair, his breaths stirring the dark strands as he tugged her close. Jessica remained still for a bit before stepping back, breaking the silence.

"We should clean this up." She gestured towards the broken window and piles of glass.

" _We_ should?" Kilgrave cut in as Jessica stepped towards the mess. She turned to him, her brown eyes hardening sharply as she pulled the door open to collect the glass.

"Fine, I'll clean, you go get something to block this until I can get it fixed." She relented. Kilgrave blinked, lingering slightly as he watched her start her task before sliding on his shoes and shrugging on his plum colored suit jacket, buttoning it up.

"Fine." He sighed as he did this, pouting, his lips pursed in annoyance, but he didn't complain. He knew they did need to get something to block the window.

* * *

Jessica had just finished tossing the last piece of glass away when Kilgrave wandered up, a piece of cardboard tucked under his arm. She glanced up at the approaching footsteps, her eyes meeting his brown ones as he thrusted the piece of cardboard towards her, a faint scowl marring his brows.

"Here's your bloody cardboard." He grumbled, and Jessica raised a brow just slightly, staring into his eyes as she took the piece of cardboard.

"Was it that difficult?" She asked, and Kilgrave shrugged childishly as he moved to close the door behind him. Jessica shook her head, moving to lift the cardboard to shove it into the broken window. Kilgrave watched quietly as she forced it into place, waiting until she was done before slipping up behind her to hug her to his chest.

"We should go out to eat tonight." He mumbled, his tone calm, a meager suggestion.

"Are you ordering me, or suggesting?" Jessica shot back, though they both knew his powers didn't work on her. Reason why neither of them were sure. They both knew he was suggesting it, she just liked reminding him, seeing the flash of vague annoyance and barely controlled temper flare in his eyes and twist his lips.

"Suggesting it." He bit out, stepping back from her and shoving his hands into his pockets, watching her as she turned to face him. Jessica paused, watching the twitch in his jaw and the faint grind in his teeth. "We haven't been out to eat in a while. We could get Chinese." He suggested, a faint smirk curling at his lips as the reference of the night they met.

"Chinese sounds good." Jessica shrugged, heading to slide on her boots. "Come on." She added, shrugging on her leather jacket.

* * *

"So…" Kilgrave started, running his tongue over his teeth, his scarf wrapped around his neck tightly. Christ it was cold. His footsteps scuffled along the pavement, Jessica trailing beside him as they walked. "What did your little _girlfriend_ want anyways?" He asked, a faint sneer in his tone as he thought of the woman-What was her name again? He didn't know. He felt Jessica glance towards him, and he turned his head to look at her. She looked cold, her nose a bit red, her hands shoved deeply into her leather jacket pockets, and her scarf wrapped tightly around her neck.

"She said she ran into some people, a couple apparently. Their daughter's missing." She said, her tone mildly annoyed. At what, Kilgrave had no idea. He nodded slightly as they came up to Jessica's apartment building.

"Names?" He asked casually, arching an eyebrow as he reached out for the door, holding it open for her.

"No idea. They're coming over tomorrow, apparently." Jessica answered, and Kilgrave nodded his head as he stepped in behind her, pulling his hands out of his pockets and following her to the elevator. He shifted, leaning back against the wall nearby as they stepped into the elevator. Kilgrave shifted, rocking on his heels as he watched Jessica, her body slouched against the wall across from him. He blinked, a slow smirk curling at his lips as he flicked his eyes up and down along her. He caught her gaze, one brow quirked curiously, her arms folding over her chest. "What?" She asked finally as the elevator dinged, the doors sliding open.

"Nothing." Kilgrave answered smoothly, his accent low as he stepped out. Jessica rolled her eyes following him quietly and starting to her office, brushing past him as he watched her move. He grinned, a small, silly little grin that irritated the hell out of Jessica, and followed her. "I can't admire the one person I love?" He asked, his tone casual, far too casual.

"I don't even know what your definition of love is." Jessica pointed out, and Kilgrave made a small noise. Well, yes, he supposed his idea of love was different than others.

"Mhm. Touché." He agreed as they stepped into her apartment. "But, know that I love you, I do watch television." He whispered, moving to grab her hand. Jessica turned, halted and looking up at him with a quirked brow. He gently tugged her close, wrapping his arms around her slender waist. He ignored her scoff of disbelief, raising his brows as he parted his lips. "What? Do you not believe me?" He asked gently, moving to stroke her cheek.

"Maybe I need some proof." She whispered, moving her lips to brush against his cheek. Kilgrave twitched, his arms tightening slightly around her waist.

"Do you now?" He whispered, leaning forward to brush their lips together. Jessica didn't answer, merely raising her hands to tug him forward, their lips pressing together roughly. They stumbled from the force of Jessica's tug, nearly crashing to the floor, though Kilgrave swiftly caught them against the wall, trapping her there. He smirked, moving to lightly kiss her neck, his lips brushing her pale skin softly.

"Bedroom?" He whispered, brushing a hand down her side gently, slipping his fingers under to brush the skin.

"Bedroom." She agreed, pulling him off down the hall.

* * *

 _ **AN: Good? Bad? Please Review!**_


	2. A K A Smile

**_AN:_** _Holy smokes guys, this is the most follows and favorites I have gotten on a fic yet! Thank you all so much for reviewing and_ _reading and just being plan awesome! I_ _hope you guys continue to enjoy this. I wasn't expecting to have this chapter out before Christmas. Obviously, it is, so this is my present to you! Things get real this chapter, and will continue to do so._

 _Next chapter will be out sometime after Christmas, I hope you all have a wonderful holiday regardless of what you celebrate!_

* * *

 ** _Chapter 2: A. K. A. Smile_**

It is one thing to wake up to an alarm, but an entirely other thing to wake up hearing screaming through the thin walls. It's incoherent, but still irritating as fuck. Kilgrave grunted, moving to bury his face into the pillow in hopes of blocking out the sound. He felt Jessica shifted slightly, and he cracked open an eye to see what she was doing. He watched, raising his head and still somewhat half asleep, as she fumbled for the alarm clock that they never used. Why did they even have it? Jessica mostly used her phone as an alarm.

He blinked, raising his brows as Jessica-in all her superior strength-flung the alarm clock towards the ceiling. He flinched back at the sudden movement, ducking down to avoid her arm. The clock sailed over him, smacking against the ceiling and breaking on impact.

"Just give me one minute up there." He muttered, his voice rough, accent thick with sleep. Jessica chuckled, shaking her head just slightly as she turned to face him.

"As annoying as they are, I can't have you killing our neighbors." She said, her tone almost regretful. Kilgrave chuckled darkly, shaking his head.

"I wouldn't kill them, I would just… Make them kill themselves, there's a difference." He said breezily, waving his arm slightly. He felt Jessica shake her head again, and he sat up as she moved to get out of bed, shrugging on one of the many articles clothes piled on the floor. Kilgrave shifted, propping himself up onto his arms, watching her vanish down the hall before getting up himself. He rolled his shoulders, working out a stiffness in his joints before shrugging on a button down and some slacks. He buttoned his shirt quickly, following after her.

"Little early to be drinking, eh?" He noted as he slid past her to the coffee machine.

"It's a little early to be awake." Jessica shot back. Kilgrave chuckled just slightly, grabbing one of the many mugs laying around. He glanced into it briefly, before shrugging a shoulder and filling it with the hot, black liquid.

Kilgrave turned, sipping at his coffee and following her into the office. "I'm shocked you're not drinking tea like the Brit you are." Jessica noted, taking a seat behind her desk. Kilgrave snorted slightly at her dry humor, rolling his eyes, but made no comment to that he sat down on the ugly orange couch.

Seriously, what made her want _orange_ of all colors?

He was about to ask, but a knock on the door made them both glance at each other. Kilgrave shrugged his shoulders, gesturing to the door with his coffee. This earned him a _'seriously'_ look from Jessica as the Private Investigator stood up from her seat and wandered over the door. She pulled the door open, and Kilgrave leaned forward to try to get a good look of the newcomers.

"Are you Jessica Jones?" A male's voice spoke up, his tone hesitant.

"Yeah." Kilgrave smiled slightly at her dry, almost bored tone. She sounded annoyed at being interrupted. His Jessica was never a morning person.

"We tried to call, no one picked up." Came the voice again. Kilgrave rose his brows slightly, trying to recall if there had been a call or not. Probably.

"My phone's been acting up." Jessica said quickly, her fingers tightening around the doorknob as Kilgrave rose from his seat, wandering over, sipping idly on his coffee.

"But you are Jessica Jones, Private Investigator?" The woman was saying as he came into view. Jessica glanced at him, and Kilgrave shrugged his shoulders to her look.

"Yes, I am." She confirmed, glancing between the couple.

"I'm Barbara Shlottman, this is my husband Bob." The woman-Barbara, apparently-introduced quickly, stepping up slightly. "We just flew in from Omaha to find out missing daughter." She explained, and Jessica snapped her fingers slightly, nodding.

"Yes, my, friend, Trish, recommended me, I'm assuming." Jessica said, glancing at Kilgrave. Kilgrave caught her eye, but remained stoic as he leaned against the wall. "I remember." She nodded, shifting to let them in as the husband spoke up,

"Honey, Hope's not missing, she still calls us once a week." Bob said, and Kilgrave fought a frown, searching his brain for the name. It clicked after a brief moment, and he shifted out of the way as they passed. Now he remember who these people were. He tossed a glance at his watch, arching a brow slightly as he mentally worked the math in his head.

He had roughly three hours to get back.

Well this should be interesting.

"She could be a cult!" Barbara said, her tone stiff, angry, jarring Kilgrave from his thoughts. He folded his arms over his chest, watching as the wife strode to the pair of chairs, sitting in one of them.

"Looks like you stripped you screws." The husband-Kilgrave's already forgotten his name-said as he passed. Jessica glanced towards him with a dry look, her tone even dryer as she spoke up.

"Wouldn't be the first time." She muttered, shutting the door. She turned, crossing the room. Kilgrave trailed behind her, leaning back against the wall behind Jessica's desk while Barbara took a seat in the chair. Kilgrave eyed her, folding his arms over his chest, trying not to look bored as Jessica took her seat, pulling herself up to her desk.

"Start from the beginning," Jessica said briskly, leaning her arms onto the desk, crossing them as she glanced over the woman.

"Hope is at NYU on an athletic scholarship. Track and Field, she's team captain." There was a note of pride in her tone as she handed Jessica a photo. Kilgrave leaned forward slightly to look at the photo, pursing his lips as Barbara continued. "A month ago she called to say she was taking a break, which is not like her at _all_." Jessica shot him a glance form the corner of her eye, and he shrugged innocently, holding his hands in to say he had no idea.

Maybe he was lying. Well, he was. Jessica knew that.

"She moved out of her apartment, we don't know where. When she quit the team, we got on the plane." The woman continued, and Kilgrave let his gaze slide up to watch the husband-Bob? That sounded right-fiddle with the door.

"You have a level? I could hang this straight." He called, and Kilgrave twitched his jaw. Jessica rolled her gaze up from the photo at the words. Before either of them could speak, Barbara cut in.

"She doesn't have a level Bob." She snapped, turning to face her husband. "We went to the police, they said they there was no evidence of a crime being committed and someone there recommended there, that was contact you."

"Yea, my friend Trish. She called me to let me know." Jessica said as Bob shut the door, causing it to echo through the apartment. She leaned back in her chair, her eyes flicking back to the photo. "Has Hope had any problems in the past?" She asked, and Kilgrave barely restrained an eye roll. He tuned out the woman's reply, something about no, how her daughter was perfect, or some shit.

"How about an epoxy?" Bob said, stepping away from the door, walking over. Kilgrave worked his jaw, fighting against saying something. "I could glue the screws in, it'd be temporary, but-"

"Shut up, and leave our door alone." Kilgrave commanded before Barbara could say anything, his tone cool and calm. The man fell silent under the command, and he could feel Jessica's hazel eyes flick over to him. She didn't say anything though, and merely continued, leaning forward in her seat.

"I charge hourly, plus expenses. I'll get a standard contract." She said, clearing her throat, her voice cutting into the silence of the room as she moved to pull out said paper. Kilgrave watched in silence as they filled it out, before thanking Jessica and turning to leave. He waited until they were gone before pushing off the wall. He shifted slightly, starting towards the door. "Where are you going?"

He paused, arching a brow as he shoved his hands into his pockets casually, looking towards Jessica. He scoffed slightly as he processed her words, taking in her mildly curious expression.

"You know where I'm going." He said casually, turning towards her slightly. A smile curled at her lips, a slight one, but it was there. "Besides, you're going to be doing your detective stuff. Surely you don't want me here distracting you. We'll meet up later, do lunch." He called over his shoulder, striding out before she could say anything to stop him. He gave a casual wave over his shoulder, moving to push the button for the lift, exhaling.

* * *

There was something almost delicious about stepping into the hotel room and watching the light die from her eyes. Which was exactly what happened as he creaked the door open to the room he always got, glancing around quietly. His gaze landed quietly on the figure sprawled out on the bed, covers ruffled and messy. He smirked slightly, walking to the foot of the bed, adjusting his tie quietly as he spoke.

"We're doing fine, aren't we, Hope?" He mused quietly, cocking his head to the side as he glanced over her. Slowly, he reached out to stroke her cheek, his long fingers brushing her cold skin.

"We're doing fine." Her answer was monotonous, lacking feeling. He frowned at the tone, striding over to sit on the bed.

"I ran into your parents, nice folks." He began, almost enjoying the way her eyes widened in fear. "They're worried about you, you know." He said, ever so casually. She remained silent, merely staring at him quietly. "But don't worry, they're alive, for now at least. Until I get bored." He stood up sharply, pacing the room as he thought of what exactly he wanted to do to her today. Or do with her, he figured. Mostly it was miscellaneous stuff. Pamper him, cuddle with him, and feed him. Occasionally, he'd ask for a blow job. Jessica never liked to give him those, probably because she knew he got them from his ' _victims'_. He frowned as the word popped into his head. These people weren't his victims. They liked being with him.

"How about we jump." He turned on his heel, facing her. "That sounds like fun. Let's see how high you can jump." He bounced a bit, clapping his hands together as if he were summoning a servant. He watched as Hope slowly climbed out of bed, and Kilgrave barely managed to hide his disgust at the smell that assaulted his nose. He tracked her movements as she started jumping. "Higher." He barked out. "Surely you can jump higher than that." He taunted, walking closer to her. The muffled thumps of her feet hitting the floor echoing through the quiet hotel room. The thumps grew louder as he put more force into her jumps, trying so hard to follow his orders.

She'd never be as good as Jessica. He knew that.

"You'll never be as good as _her_." He murmured casually, his eyes tracking her movements. He would always compare everyone to Jessica, because _no one_ , would ever be as good as Jessica.

* * *

Jessica was just walking out of Hope's friend's apartment when her phone rang. She frowned, pulling it out of her pocket and glancing down at it. She managed to withhold an eye roll at the caller ID.

"What Trish?" She asked, her tone abrupt, sharp. There was a brief pause before she was answered.

 _"_ _I was just checking on you. I'm surprised you even answered your phone, you normally don't."_ Jessica frowned, starting down the sidewalk, shoving her free hand into her jacket pocket.

"That's because I'm busy." She shot back dryly, quickly pulling the phone away from her ear.

 _"_ _You took the case then?"_ Trish said, sounding maybe a bit surprised, but Jessica couldn't be sure.

"Yes, I did." She muttered, and Trish gave a sigh of relief over the line.

 _"_ _Hey, are you doing anything later?"_ Trish asked, catching Jessica off guard for a second. It was sudden question, one Jessica didn't expect. Maybe she should've, but she didn't.

"Yeah, I-uh, I got, another client." She lied, and to her, the lie sounded half-assed and pretty bad. If Trish noticed though, she didn't let on.

 _"_ _Oh, okay, talk you later?"_ She sounded hopeful. Jessica shook her head, shifting to avoid a few people.

"Yea. Sure, bye." She said briskly, moving to hang up her phone before Trish could find something to talk about. Jessica breathed out a huff, zipping up her jacket against the cold and starting down the sidewalk.

* * *

Kilgrave drummed his fingers absently against the table, his dark eyes fixed onto the door. He hated waiting. He glanced at his phone, the needless chatter floating around him, but it wasn't as bad as other cafés. He supposed he could put up with it for now. He shifted, leaning his arms against the table, setting his phone down. His eyes flicked up when the door slid open, landing on his dark haired beauty. He raised an arm, waving Jessica over casually. She headed over, sitting in front of him.

"I'm surprised." She said in way of greeting. Kilgrave raised his brow in curiosity, urging her to go on. "That you picked a café of all places, you hate cafés. You say they're too loud." Kilgrave smirked slightly.

"I can always fix that, you know." He said, his tone casual as he leaned forward reaching out to brush her cheek with his fingers. "How's your little investigation going?" He asked, lifting the menu to glance through it.

"You're a sick, twisted, bastard." Her tone was blunt, and Kilgrave glanced up, raising a brow.

"Was it that obvious? I thought I did pretty well this time." He said, leaning back. He rested an arm on the back of the chair, dropping the menu onto the table.

"I know your methods. The fact that you use her make your ego bigger is a dead giveaway." Kilgrave laughed at that, shaking his head.

"Jessie," he chuckled, ignoring her glare at the nickname. "I have to inflate my ego, you certainly don't after all."

"Because I put up with your self-righteous ass on a daily basis." She shot back without a second thought. Kilgrave grinned at the reply. He loved her wit and quick retorts.

"But you choose to." He pointed out. "Because you love me." He watched her eyebrow raise slightly, a faint smile curling at her lips. It was very faint, but still there. She didn't reply to that, and Kilgrave merely smirked back. He didn't need her to say the words. Though it would mean the world to him, just having her freely by his side was enough. He turned his eyes to the menu, glancing through it. He glanced up briefly, simply watching Jessica for a brief moment.

His gaze was dragged away very quickly when a clumsy waiter tripped as he passed their table. He jerked back quickly, though not quick enough, as the hot coffee hit his slacks and stained his socks and shoes. The heat burned through his expensive clothing, making him winch. He hissed at the heat, clenching his teeth together, watching the waiter's blue eyes snap up to meet his. He smoothed his features quickly, noticing Jessica's concerned, somewhat curious look from where she had stood up to avoid the spill.

"You spilt hot coffee on my shoes." He said, his tone smooth, calm, drawing attention from the other customers around them. The man started to sputter out an excuse, but Kilgrave waved his hand quickly. "Shut up, and go cut your hands off with a dull knife for your clumsiness." He spat out, his lips curling in disgust. He stood up abruptly, arms swinging loosely at this sides, moving to address the entire café. "Everyone who is not a staff member, forget what you saw and heard, and leave!" He ordered, thankful that Jessica couldn't be control by him. He watched quietly as the people filed out, turning to Jessica. He reached up to stroke her cheek, taking in her quiet, thoughtful expression. "I'm sorry. I ruined lunch." He murmured, his tone regretful. Kilgrave blinked, his face twisting in confusion when she snorted softly.

"You hardly ruined it. I mean, it could have been handled better, I suppose, but it was bound to happen eventually." Jessica pointed out. Kilgrave dropped his hand, shoving it into his pocket. "Now, let's order our food to go, and we can just eat at home. I'd rather not have police get suspicious." Kilgrave opened his mouth to speak, but Jessica plowed over him. "No, everyone runs out of a café at rush hour, it's going to look weird." Kilgrave nodded his head just slightly.

"Fine." He said, turning to order a waiter to get their orders, and to be quick about it, unless he wanted to have his feet cut off.

* * *

Arriving back at Alias Investigations, Jessica shrugged off her jacket, tossing it onto the couch while Kilgrave shut the door behind them. She turned, facing the taller man, his eyes meeting hers without a trace of guilt at what he had done. She shook her head just slightly, setting the bag with their food down on her desk, moving to sit down in her chair. "So, if I'm right," she started, gathering his attention. It was never hard to get his attention, actually. His brows rose slightly as he plopped down in the chair across from her, waiting for her to continue. "She's at the hotel." She jabbed a finger in a direction towards the hotel, leaning back and smiling knowingly. She watched as his face twitched, a sly smirk curling at his lips.

"Clever Jessie, as always." She watched as he reached over, grabbing his sandwich form the bag. She shifted, sitting up and grabbing her own sandwich. "You are correct, but surely you're not going to ruin my fun." He said casually, lifting a half and taking a bite.

"Of course not, Trish can save her. I'll go with her, help her drag Hope here, which means you can't be here." Jessica shot back, tearing a bite out of her own sandwich. She pulled out her phone from her jeans pocket, unlocking the screen. She scrolled through her contacts quietly, taking another bite of her sandwich. She swallowed the mouthful of bread and meat before tossing the food down into the plastic container. Jessica stood, pressing the call button and stepping over to the window, all aware of Kilgrave's eyes following her quietly.

 _"_ _Jess, hey, how's the case?"_ Trish's voice floated through the speaker after a ring.

"Fine, great, actually, we-I-found her." Jessica said, quickly correcting herself. "She's in a five star hotel down on twenty-fourth and fifth." She added, shifting a bit. "I was, curious if you wanted to come with me." She said, hoping it sounded casual. "I know you always wanted to come with me." Jessica added, hoping to bait her into coming. She didn't know what made her do this, but maybe Trish would stop harassing her to lunch if she came.

 _"_ _I-sure."_ Surprise was clear in Trish's voice, and Jessica bit back a smile.

"Good, see you there. I'm heading there now." She pulled her phone away from her ear, hitting the end call button quickly. "How long until your control wears off?" She asked, watching Kilgrave quietly. She followed his movement with her eyes, watching as he checked his watch.

"About four hours." He answered, crossing his legs calmly. Jessica nodded slightly, grabbing her jacket and shrugging it on.

"So, enough time for whatever you have planned?" She asked knowingly, arching an eyebrow, watching a slow smirk curled on his lips.

It was enough answer to her.

* * *

Trish didn't understand what was going on. Well, she supposed she had an idea, but Jessica agreeing to let her come with her on a case? It was odd, to say the least.

Trish glanced at Jessica, stepping into the hotel. It was expensive, very much so, and Trish wondered just what a young girl like Hope was doing in such a nice place like this. Surely she couldn't afford it, she was college student. Everyone knew college students couldn't afford five star hotels.

She breathed out a breath, stuffing her hands into her pockets and starting down the hall. Jessica was few steps ahead of her, her movements slow, careful. Trish stopped, glancing at her friend when she paused near a wall. Trish glanced around, watching her friend's eyes glance around the area quietly before she continued down the hall. "That door there." Trish snapped her head to look over at Jessica, her eyes following Jessica's gaze to the door at the end of hall. She quickly headed over, moving to knock on the door.

"Hope? It's-I'm Trish Walker, I'm here to take you home to your parents." She called, once she didn't receive answer. She knocked again, Jessica finally catching up and leaning against the wall. "Hope?" Trish shifted, moving to try the door knob. She blinked, watching the door creak open with a low whine. She shivered just slightly, feeling a chill run down her spine. She felt like she was being watched, like someone was spying on her. She stepped inside, glancing around the dimly lit room. She turned, slowly taking in the room. Jessica slid passed her, heading to the bedroom with calm, knowing steps.

She considered herself lucky that it wasn't anything gruesome hidden in the room.

Trish glanced over the bedroom, her eyes studying the figure sprawled out in the bed. "Hope?" She tried carefully, the girl didn't respond, her head turned to watch the clock. Her blonde hair was dirty, messy, and dry. Trish felt a stab of sympathy for the girl, and she had to wonder what the hell had happened to her.

"How long has he been gone?" Jessica asked, her sharp, calm tone cutting the silence.

"About eight hours." Hope's voice was quiet, hoarse from lack of use. Jessica breathed out a sigh, and Trish watched a flicker of many emotions cross her friend's face, admiration, disgust, annoyance and several others she couldn't put a name to.

"Trish, grab her legs." Trish twitched, her eyes snapping up to Jessica. She quickly stepped forward, moving to do as she was told, wondering why. Trish watched as Jessica moved to lift Hope, her arms wrapping around under her armpits. Almost as soon as her body left the bed, Hope began to struggle. Trish fumbled, trying to avoid getting kicked but also hold her still. She heard Jessica release a series of curses, before they both began the tedious process of carrying the girl to out of the room. Jessica shifted, allowing Hope's head to hit against the doorframe of the bedroom, hard, knocking the girl out cold.

"Did, did you just…" Trish tried to speak, but Jessica prowled right through her, taking Hope's now limp body from her and hefting the girl over her shoulder.

"Get her bag, I'll go hail a cab outside." Jessica ordered, her tone brisk as she strode out of the room, leaving Trish confused and having no choice but to do as she was told.

* * *

Jessica breathed out a sigh, shoving her phone back into her pocket after calling Hope's parents. She shifted, turning to where the young girl and Trish sat on the couch. Slowly, she walked over to them, crouching down on the floor next to her. "How are you?" She asked gently, her tone flooded with mild sympathy. Her eyes flicked over Hope's face, wondering what else Kilgrave had planned. He never told her his plans unless he wanted to, but she had never exactly minded, but they were always interesting.

She just hoped it didn't get her into too much trouble.

She was dragged from her thoughts at Trish's dry glare, and Jessica wondered what she said wrong. She didn't ask though, cut off by Hope managing to speak.

"He-he made me…" She tried to get out, and Jessica watched her carefully, studying her face. She was only half paying attention to the conversation though.

"Hey, none of what he did was your fault." Trish cut in gently, stroking her back in soothing rubs. "Say it with me, 'none of it was your fault.'"

"It's not…" Hope paused, drawing in a shuttering breath. "It's not my fault." Jessica forced a slight smile, nodding encouragingly as she stood to get the door the let Hope's parents in. Jessica stepped back, allowing them to rush in and hug their daughter. "It's not my fault." She heard Hope mumble into their shoulders.

"We know, sweetheart." Barbara said gently, rubbing her back and kissing her head gently.

"You need to get her out of here." Jessica cut in quickly. "Far from here, whoever took her might come back." She explained, noting the color of confusion on their faces. Slowly, Barbara nodded, wrapping an arm around Hope and leading her out. She didn't pay much attention to what Hope's mother said to her daughter, as her phone buzzed in her pocket. She glanced at it, ignoring it for now as Trish slid up to her.

"Was that so hard?" The blonde asked, and Jessica scoffed slightly, folding her arms over her chest.

"No." She admitted, leaning against her desk casually.

"You did a good thing. How'd you know where she was so fast?" Trish's voice was curious, and Jessica could feel her friend's eyes flicking over her face.

"I had a hunch, and I went on it." She lied, shrugging a shoulder as she watched Hope's parents head down the hall. They stopped at the elevator entrance, waiting for it to come. Hope had a faint smile curling at her lips, and Jessica watched quietly. It had been too easy, Kilgrave had to have something else planned. She just hoped it wasn't going to get her in trouble either. She moved to pull out her phone, her eyes reading the text quickly.

 ** _K: 'Now the fun begins.'_**

She quickly moved to send a text back.

 ** _J: 'I hope you don't disappoint.'_**

She had just hit the send button when Trish slapped her arm, gathering her attention very quickly. Jessica looked up, seeing the flash of silver of a revolver. She and Trish shared a look, clearly thinking the same thing before they both moved quickly, Trish moving a bit faster than Jessica. Not that she minded much, it didn't matter who got there first. The deed would be done regardless.

Trish slammed her hand against the lift door, trying to open it. Jessica glanced around the sounds of gunshots echoing loudly through the quiet hall. She grabbed Trish's arm, pulling her to the stairs quickly. Together, they rushed down the stairs, Jessica in the lead by a step. Quickly, she shoved the door open, rushing to the elevator and pulling the door open. She stumbled back, hearing Trish's gasp of shock and horror as Bob's body fell, limp and bloody, to the floor at her feet.

Jessica dragged her eyes away from the body, her eyes flicking over the scene, before landing on Hope. The young girl stood, a blank tranced look on her face, staring at nothing. Slowly, Hope's head turned to look at them, a slow, sadistic smile curling at her lips as she glanced between Jessica and Trish.

"Smile." Hope said, her tone commanding and almost pleading. Before Jessica could react, Hope's pale face fell all in one second, the creepy smile melting off her face as she took in what she had done. Hope screamed, crying for her parents as she slid down her knees. Jessica was all too aware of the people gathering around to get a glimpse of what had happened. Jessica stole a glance at Trish, taking in the horror on her friend's face. Her lips parted in shock, and her body tense.

Jessica wasn't entirely sure what to do, so, she merely stepped back, working on autopilot as she called for someone to call the police and an ambulance. Trish was still frozen in shock, and Jessica merely left her there, leaning against the nearby wall, trying to get away from the shock of what had happened. She shifted to check her phone, reading the text she received as people bustled around her, trying to either help, or get a glimpse of what had happened.

 ** _K: 'Did I disappoint?'_**

* * *

 ** _AN:_** _Well guys? Did I disappoint? I hope not, that'd be bad! ;)_

 _Remember to review. I won't beg for them, but it does pump out chapters faster, like this one._


	3. A K A His Name is Kilgrave

**_AN:_** _Guess what? I'm not dead! Sorry, I feel like this took forever to get out, but I happen to catch a cold Christmas Day of all things, and I just hadn't felt like writing because of it. That said, this chapter felts very lackluster in terms of content. I really struggled with this chapter and everything in it._

* * *

 ** _Chapter 3: A. K. A. His Name Is Kilgrave_**

It hadn't taken long for the police to arrive at the scene. Jessica honestly didn't expect anything different. She leaned back in the chair she had been placed in, her hands placed limply in her lap as she glanced around the room through the window, watching her own reflection. Absently, she wondered how long she'd been waiting, probably an hour if she guessed correctly. She turned at the sound of the door opening. Her eyes flicked over an older black detective that had showed up at the scene. She shifted in her seat, leaning her arms onto the table as she studied the man.

"You're free to go, Ms. Jones. We have no questions for you." He said, and Jessica barely held back a smile.

Kilgrave never failed to disappoint. Until he did, but that rarely happened.

She nodded slightly, standing form the chair and grabbing her jacket and scarf. She stepped out of the interrogation room, shrugging on her jacket as she did so. Jessica glanced around the hall as she started out of the building. She gripped the door handle, pushing it open and stepping outside. Soft flurries floated down from the sky, and she shivered, tugging her coat closer around her zipping it up. She glanced around, peering up at the sky and wondering what time it was. It was clearly late, as the streetlights were still on. She sniffed, her eyes flicking over the street, landing on the tall, lanky form of Kilgrave.

"Took you long enough." She murmured in greeting, stepping over to him. She watched as he smiled slowly, his thin lips pulling into a smirk.

"Sorry love." He said, though it didn't exactly sound apologetic. Jessica rose her brows slightly, shoving her hands into her pockets to hopefully warm them up. Her breath bellowed out, clouding the area as she shifted where she stood. "You never did answer my question though. Did I disappoint you?" He asked, leaning to gently brush his glove-clad thumb against her cheek, cupping it in his long fingered hand. The leather glove was surprisingly warm against the cold. " _I_ think, personally, that I did quite well. Don't you?" Jessica glanced up at him, nodding her head slightly.

"You did; I didn't think you'd be able to plan that far ahead." Jessica quipped, a sly grin curling at her lips at his annoyed expression. He opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off at the door opening. They both turned to look at Trish as she walked out. Jessica watched as Kilgrave dropped his hand quickly, shoving it into his pocket and stepping back from her.

"Hey, I didn't expect to see you out here so early. I thought you went in after me." Trish said as she walked up. Jessica watched her friend's eyes slide over to Kilgrave for a brief moment, before meeting hers again. Jessica shrugged her shoulders.

"I told them what I knew, which was nothing, and they let me go." She lied smoothly, kicking at the light dusting of snow on the ground. She watched Trish's eyes narrow in suspicion, clearly unsure.

"Uh-huh." She said her tone doubtful. Jessica shifted a bit, shoving her hands deeper into her pockets. "Anyways, who's this?" She asked, gesturing towards Kilgrave. Jessica opened her mouth to speak, but Kilgrave spoke up before she could, stepping forward with a gentlemanly smile.

"Kevin Thompson, I'm a client of Ms. Jones. Just checking up on things, it's a pleasure to meet you." He said smoothly, extending a hand. He was a charmer, a pleasant smile curling along his lips. Jessica was always surprised on how easily it was for him to slip into social pleasantries. Then again, he was a textbook sociopath, so maybe she shouldn't be too surprised.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Thompson." Trish repeated, shaking his hand slightly. Jessica watched the exchange quietly, her eyes flicking between them both.

"Right, anyways, Mr. Thompson, I'll let you know when I can get your photos to your office. It's been a long night." She cut in quickly, lying with smooth professionalism, ignoring Kilgrave's slight look towards her. She knew he hated being even so much related to his actual name, but it did make a good over up in cases like this. "Night Trish." She said briskly, quickly heading down the sidewalk before either of them could call her back.

* * *

Kilgrave smiled slightly as he watched Jessica walk off. He shifted, turning to Trish with a polite nod. "Well," he started, his voice smooth and filled with fake regret. "It's been a pleasure, Miss Walker, but I must get home." He managed a slight smile, though it felt very wrong on his face, like some twisted grimace. He gave her a gentlemanly nod, followed by a small saluting wave that he saw all the men give girls when they bid them goodnight in the old movies. It was probably odd, but Trish didn't seem to notice as she nodded with a slight smile.

"Quite right, I, uh, hope Jessica gets what you need her for. Good night." Kilgrave smiled at that, having to laugh-inwardly, of course-at the statement. He definitely got what he needed her for, still did. He turned his back to the blonde, smiling a faint grin of his inward humor and shoving his hands into his pockets. The coat was brilliant, very warm and fresh off the back of some businessman in the subway. It did little to protect his face though, a chilly breeze blowing past him smoothly.

He grumbled softly at the cold air hitting his face, shifting on his feet, starting down the sidewalk in the direction Jessica had gone in, his expensive shoes cuffing the frosty ground below him. Kilgrave shivered, glancing along the dark streets with alert dark eyes. Hell's Kitchen was a dark place, and dressed the way he was, he was basically screaming _'_ _hey! Come mug me, I have money!'_ He didn't have any money-or, at least, not worthwhile cash on him, he found a few dollars in the pocket of the coat. He shifted, shoving his hands into his pockets. He wasn't worried about being mugged, not at all. If-and it was a big if-he did get mugged, he could merely order them away. He debated calling a cab, but wrinkled his nose at the thought of sitting in a small, shitty taxi for the block walk down the street.

It simply wasn't worth it.

Kilgrave puffed out a breath, his hot breath mixing and fogging the air around his mouth. He smiled slightly when Jessica's apartment came into view, quickening his long legs to get into the warm building and out of the cold. He tugged the door open, ducking inside and heading over to the elevator, only to find police tape and an out of order sign plastered at the entrance. He sighed, walking over to the stairs and quickly ascending them. He headed down the hall, moving to push the door open and stepping inside. He glanced up, shrugging off his dark plum blazer and tossing it onto the couch.

"Well you took your time." Kilgrave glanced up, his eyes flicking over Jessica, landing on the bottle. He smiled, moving over to her.

"Not my fault the elevator is out of order. Regardless, I didn't take that long, and you're already drinking. So, I think you shouldn't judge me." He murmured, gently cupping her cheek. Kilgrave smiled when she leaned slightly towards it, and he gently rubbed her cheek with his thumb before he quickly shot a hand out to try grab the bottle of scotch whiskey from her. He stumbled, Jessica very easily moving backwards far quicker than him, avoiding his hand. He watched as she held the bottle to her chest, her eyes flaring with annoyance. Kilgrave shot her a calming smile, speaking lowly. "Jessie, I think you've had enough." He said gently, shoving his hands into his pockets. Jessica looked like she about to speak, but was cut off when shouting started upstairs. Kilgrave growled, his eyes flicking up to the ceiling. He glanced back at Jessica, only to find the woman brushing past him and stalking out of the door.

Well this should be interesting.

He followed quietly, shoving his hands into his pockets, lingering a few steps behind her. He trailed behind her, his fingers brushing the railing of the stairs as they headed to the apartment upstairs. He could hear the shouting clearer now, despite being all the way down the hall.

"Did you even wash your hands?" The woman, her voice muffled by the door, but still able to be heard, shouted. "Did you wash your hands?! We're going to get salmonella! The whole kitchen's gonna get salmonella! You…"

Kilgrave barely repressed a sigh, lingering back, further down the hall and just out of view from around the doorframe. He watched with interest as Jessica slammed her fist against the door a few times. He was out of earshot for the next bit, though he heard the woman shout for Jessica to 'go to hell!', but he could tell Jessica was annoyed by the little twitch in her jaw. He felt a sharp flare of rage bubble in his chest. No one talked to Jessica like that.

He was about to step in and order them to strip their skin off slowly with a dull knife, but halted. He watched Jessica's hand fly out, dragging the girl-clearly the one who had been shouting-out of the apartment and shoving her against the wall nearby. Kilgrave could barely repress a smirk, leaning against a nearby wall and lifting her up by the throat. He could tell that Jessica was very close to crushing the girl's windpipe, judging by the way she was gasping. He almost hoped that she would. Well, he did, actually. Instead, she spat something, and he watched her eyes flicker over the woman's body, before unceremoniously dropping her to the floor and walking off.

"Self-respect, get some!" Jessica snapped over her shoulder, and Kilgrave smiled as she passed him. He followed her, folding his arms over his chest. He followed her back down the stairs, his fingers trailing down the railing as he did so.

"We can still move, you know, I can get us a house, any mansion you want." Kilgrave said, his tone casual. He felt Jessica glance at him, her big brown eyes narrowed slightly. They'd had this conversation many times before, and her answer was still the same. He held his hands up, shrugging slightly. "I'm just saying." He added, cutting her off as they stepped into their apartment. Kilgrave shut the door behind them, moving to sit on the couch. Jessica rolled her eyes, sitting beside him. He watched her, studying her body language. She was slouched slightly, leaning back against the couch, closed off and quiet. He knew Jessica was a hard to read, and even more infuriating to live with, but he'd been with her long enough to know when she was upset.

"Come here." He said gently, opening his arms and leaning against the arm rest to lay parallel with the couch. He watched as she glanced at him, her brow raised skeptically. Finally, after a long moment, she shifted to lay against him, her head resting on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her, brushing a hand through her hair. He gently cradled her to his chest, rubbing her arm gently. He felt her shift, and he glanced down towards her, raising an eyebrow. She sat up slightly, her eyes flicking over him.

"Why did you have Hope kill her parents?" The question caught him off guard, and he frowned.

"Do I need to have a reason?" He asked, genuinely confused. She shook her head, and Kilgrave nodded. "Good, because I don't have one."

"You never do." Jessica chuckled lightly, and Kilgrave smiled at the sound. He pressed a kiss to the crown of her head, rubbing her back. "I was just curious, because it did seem different form your normal antics."

"Antics?" He mused, raising an amused eyebrow. He felt Jessica shrugged, as if to say _'_ _well, they are.'_ "Jessie, Jessie." He chastised gently. "You make it sound like I'm a child who needs to scolded." He grinned, hearing her scoff in amusement.

"You are a child." She shot back. "You're a rich kid in a candy store who gets whatever he wants."

" _I'm_ a child?" He said, his face twitching in mild annoyance. He opened his mouth to retaliate, but eventually shrugged mildly. "Well, I'm your child then." He quipped, watching her face twist in disgust. He felt her hand smack his arm, and he winched slightly, rubbing it with a wounded look.

"No, you're not. I don't need that image in my head." Jessica said, and Kilgrave made a small noise of agreement. There a brief pause, a stretch of companionable silence, before she nestled deeper into him.

"Tired?" He asked after a beat, still rubbing her back.

"Like I said, long day." She murmured back, faint undertone of drowsiness now evident in her tone. He glanced down, watching her eyelids flutter shut contently. He smiled, pressing a kiss to her head. He didn't say anything else though, watching her breathing deepen slowly as she drifted off. There was always something beautiful about watching her sleep. Jessica would always say that it was creepy that he watched her sleep-and maybe it was-but he loved to. It was calming, watching her face smooth out, her lips parted slightly as she breathed. She looked so much younger, less burdened.

He reached over slightly, grabbing the quilt off the back of the couch-it smelt like whiskey and cigarette smoke. Kilgrave made a face at the smell, but nonetheless draped it over them. He arranged it accordingly, before cradling Jessica close again, closing his eyes.

* * *

Trish sighed, running her hands through her hair. Nothing seemed to add up recently. While it wasn't much, this had to be the strangest thing to happen yet. She glanced at her phone, checking the time. It didn't seem unreasonable to call her now. Jessica had said she was going to talk to Hope on their way to the station last night. Trish sighed, raising her phone to her ear and pacing her living room. She tucked her arm close to her chest, listening to the ringing.

 _"_ _What, Trish?"_ Jessica voice sounded on the other line.

"Hey, Jess. How'd it go with Hope?" Trish said, her tone careful, a bit hesitant as well. There was a long pause on the other end, and Trish barely held back asking again.

 _"_ _She said she was 'mind controlled' or some weird Star Wars shit. Honestly, I didn't believe her."_ Trish blinked in surprise, working her jaw slightly. She rubbed her forehead, working through the information. She was about to say something when Jessica continued. _"_ _Was that the only reason you called?"_

"No, well, yes, actually. Nothing just seems to add up anymore. I mean, why would Hope kill her parents, if she wasn't 'mind controlled'?" Trish asked, hoping to get some clues out of her friend. Jessica had been so distant lately, it hurt. It almost physically hurt.

 _"_ _No idea. Money? She wanted to get away from her overbearing parents?"_ Jessica replied, her tone matter of fact, as if this should be simple. Trish frowned at this, leaning against the counter. This was not Jessica, at least, not the Jess she knew. She opened her mouth to speak, but Jessica prowled on. _"_ _I mean; they did seem pretty overbearing. Hope's guilty, the whole 'mind-control' shit is overdone."_

"Is mind control that far-fetched to you?" Trish inquired. "Jess, aliens attacked New York, and you can fly, is it _that_ far-fetched?" She stressed, hoping her friend would see to reason. There was a long pause, and Trish would've thought Jessica had hung up on her had she not have spoken up.

 _"_ _I can see that I can fly, Trish. You can't see mind control."_ She said. Trish rolled her eyes, though she had to admit, she did have a point. Trish sighed, dropping her head into her hand and rubbing her temple.

"You have a point." She admitted, though reluctantly. There was another pause. That seemed to be happening a lot. What had happened to them? Trish didn't know. "So, you don't believe Hope?" She asked softly, raising her head.

 _"_ _No."_ Her voice was short, quick and curt. _"_ _I don't."_

"So then you're not going to help her?" Trish asked. She hated the fact that she was probably right. She heard Jessica scoff on the other end, and she could practically see her rolling her eyes.

 _"_ _No."_ Came the one syllable reply. Trish straightened up, rubbing her eyes.

"Fine." She said, feeling mild annoyance-or was it anger? She didn't know. She wasn't an angry or violent person-towards her best friend's attitude. "Talk to you later, I guess." She said quickly. After hearing a hum of acknowledgment, she hung up and ran her hands through her hair.

She guessed it was up to her to prove Hope's innocence.

* * *

Trish never liked police stations or prisons for that matter. It wasn't anything personal, she just didn't like them. She was sure most people didn't. Regardless, she was here, and she was determined to help Hope.

Trish shifted in her seat, her eyes flicking over the woman in question. She wasn't sure what Jessica had asked her, but the young girl had been quiet, staring quietly out the window with a forlorn, blank look on her face. She still looked pretty bad, her eyes red-rimmed, her blonde hair still matted and not as well kept. Trish felt another stab of sympathy towards the girl, but shoved it back and leaned forward to rest her forearms against the cold table.

"Hope?" She said gently, her tone careful, soothing. She had been here for about ten minutes, and the girl hadn't said anything. She shifted again, feeling cold despite her jacket and scarf. It was always cold in these prisons. She was about to speak, but cut off when the younger blonde spoke, her voice quiet, breaking against the still air of the room.

"Jessica came in earlier." Trish nodded at this, silently urging her to go on. She didn't say anything for a while, and Trish waited patiently for her to speak. "Why are you here?" Hope finally asked, her eyes flicking briefly over to her.

"I want to help you." Trish answered gently. "I want to prove your innocent." There was a twitch of surprise on Hope's face, and she had to wonder what Jessica said to Hope. She pushed the thought away and shook her head. "Can you tell me who did this to you? Who made you kill your parents?" She asked, carefully. There was flicker of fear on the girl's face, and she moved her lips to speak, but nothing came out for several moments.

"Kilgrave. His name is Kilgrave."

Trish knitted her brows together, pursing her lips as she worked the name around in her mind. It was an odd name, she had to admit.

"And this, Kilgrave, he made you kill your parents?" Trish said slowly, shifting and hoping to get some more information. She watched as Hope shifted best she could with the cuffs around her wrists. The chairs weren't the most uncomfortable. Slowly, the young girl nodded her head. Trish leaned back, processing the information. She was still debating on _why_ she was so sure that Hope was innocent.

Trish sighed, moving to stand. "I'll get you out of this, Hope, trust me." She said gently. Trish watched quietly as the young girl seemed fairly unsure, but eventually nodded. Trish offered a slight smile, touching the girl's shoulder before heading out, passing another officer holding a small plastic cup with pills. She quickly headed out of the station, shoving her hands into her pockets and glancing around for a taxi.

Trish wasn't entirely sure what to do now. She had a name, Kilgrave, but what good would that give her? She doubted it was a real name, an alias probably. Trish sighed, shaking her head and shifting to the edge of the street. Maybe she could ask Jess for a favor? Maybe she could have Jessica look into it? But, with how her friend had been acting, she doubted Jessica would even spare a glance at the case.

It was worth a shot though, right?

* * *

Trish shifted nervously outside the door of her best friend's apartment, glancing at her watch. She'd been standing here for about ten minutes now, and still no answer. She was about to knock again, when a voice sounded behind her.

"They're not home, they left about half an hour ago."

Trish turned, coming face to face with a young man, dark skinned with a mass of dark hair sat on top of his head. He was pretty well dressed, in a nice collared shirt and jeans. She raised an eyebrow at his choice of wording, hesitantly approaching him.

"They?" She repeated, watching his eyes flicker around.

"Uh, yea, Jess and her boyfriend, I think? I don't actually know if they're dating, but they're thick as thieves." He explained, scratching his head. "I'm Malcolm by the way." He added, extending a hand. Trish took it politely, still processing the information.

"Trish, I'm a friend of Jessica's, I just needed to ask her something." Trish said. "Not that she'll probably help me anyway." She chuckled a bit to herself.

"Is everything okay?" His voice was interested, and she watched as his arms folded over his chest.

"Yea, just, I need her to find someone, or look into something. I'm trying help that girl from last night." She said, watching his face flicker in surprise, but understanding. "I could also use a lawyer." She added with a frown. She hadn't realized that, but the thought had suddenly come to her, that if she even wanted to think about getting Hope out of jail, proving she had been mind-controlled was one thing, convincing a lawyer was another thing. She snapped from her thoughts when a small cardstock card appeared in her view.

"I might not be able to help with the finding people thing, but I got this card at a bar last night. They seemed nice enough, small business, but they might be able to help." Trish nodded as she listened, taking the card from him. She glanced over the names. _Nelson and Murdock Attorneys at Law._ She glanced up at him.

"Thank you, I'll look into it." She said with a kind smile. "Have a nice day." She said, nodding and moving to head off.

"Hey, if you, ever need any help, I'll be here." Trish turned, looking at him with a hesitant nod. She headed back to the steps, studying the card in her hand. It was worth a shot, and she did need a lawyer. Sure, she had the money to hire one, but what lawyer would take such a weird case. She was still hesitant on the whole mind control thing anyways!

Trish shook her head, making a mental note to call them later and turning back to the tidbit of information she received from Jessica's neighbor. Jessica had a boyfriend? She wasn't exactly the type to stick with one guy, and clearly there were pretty serious if they were living together. Trish sighed, shoving the card into her pocket. Was this why Jessica was so distant lately? It didn't seem like a reason. Did she think she as going to judge her on her type of company? Trish would never do that to her.

Trish sighed, this was going to be a long day.

* * *

 _ **AN:** Well? I feel like this chapter could've been better, but I just didn't know what to do with. Next chapter will be better, hopefully. No idea when that'll be up though._


	4. A K A I Have A Favor To Ask

**_An:_** _Hey guys, so sorry that this took so long for me to get out! I feel a bit bad, but I just hadn't felt like writing a lot. That said, it's here now, and I'm quite proud of this chapter._

 _A few things to note about this chapter though:_

 _I'm changing up the timeline a bit, and as of this moment, Reva Connors is still alive, and Kilgrave does not have the flash drive-though, that'll change very soon, but I felt it needed a mention because it could be confusing._

 _Another thing, is this chapter might be a bit violent or graphic, and could have possible triggers for child neglect (It's nothing bad, don't worry, but Kilgrave is Kilgrave.) and implied rape. So, just, be prepared for that, I guess? I don't think it's graphic at all, but I don't want to cause anyone harm._

 _Anyways, enough of my rambling. Onto the chapter. Be sure to review!_

* * *

 ** _Chapter 4: A. K. A. I Have a Favor to Ask_**

It was descending on nightfall in Hell's Kitchen. It wasn't late, but it was probably around dinner time. Which, Kilgrave mused thoughtfully, was a good thing. He and Jessica had gotten back to her apartment maybe three hours ago after some shopping-could you call it shopping if you got everything for free? He figured it was the same thing. He propped his feet up onto Jessica's desk, waiting for her to get out of the shower. He debated sneaking up on her, but didn't fancy bruising his face like last time. He rubbed his cheek absently at the memory, poking the prodding through the many files and papers on her desk.

"What are you doing?"

Kilgrave glanced up, raising his brows and meeting Jessica's gaze. Her hair was still damp, dressed in the same jeans and a dark blue plaid shirt with rolled up sleeves. It looked quite nice, though he would never understand her wardrobe choices. He tried to get her to wear something more flattering, but of course, Jessica had been adamant about it. No dresses. He sucked in a breath, raising to his feet.

"Ah, nothing." He replied, walking over to her. He gently took a few strands of her hair into his fingers, smiling a bit at her. "You really should dry your hair; this place isn't exactly the warmest during the winter." He deflected with ease, feeling her gaze flicker over him doubtfully. She brushed his hand away, and Kilgrave let it drop to his side.

"I think I'll be fine." She shot back casually, brushing past him to straighten the files on the desk.

"But I planned on us going out tonight." Kilgrave said, turning on his heel to follow her movement. He watched as she turned around, seeming interested in the conversation, though still somewhat wary.

"And, where exactly will we be going?" She questioned, her tone expressing her wariness. Kilgrave smiled with closed lips, hoping to deflect her unease, striding over to her. He watched as her face twitched, clearly curious.

"It's a secret." He said, pointing back towards the bathroom. "Now, love, go dry your hair, I don't want you getting sick." He ordered, watching as she rolled her eyes and stomped angrily to the bathroom. Kilgrave grinned lightly, sitting back down and checking his phone.

* * *

Trish rubbed her eyes, holding the ringing phone to her ear. She knew it was late enough in the day that they were probably closed, or just not answering the phone for the day, and she didn't expect an answer. She sighed when it went to voicemail, wishing she hadn't delayed it.

"Hello, my name is Trish Walker, I was calling to inquire about getting a lawyer for a friend claiming that she'd been mind-controlled by her parents." She stated once the dial sounded, feeling that if she was blunt enough, it'd catch their attention. "If you could give me a call back at this number as soon as possible, I'd appreciate it." She finished, hanging up and dropping her cell phone down on the counter.

Trish sighed, wondering what to do now. She was at a plateau in ideas. She couldn't visit Hope now, so she couldn't ask for any other information on this Kilgrave person. Trish turned, glancing at the clock and pushing herself off the counter, figuring that she needed to eat something. She also needed to look over the plans for her talk show tomorrow. It would at least give her something to do to distract her from staring at her phone while she waited for the law firm to call her back.

She pulled some left over take out from the fridge, moving to heat it up in the microwave and grabbing some papers to look over.

* * *

Kilgrave had never exactly tired this before, at least, not with Jessica. He just knew she'd be against it, or maybe she'd go along with it. She let him tell their cabby to smash his hand in the door for taking a wrong turn here after all. He stepped out of the car, smoothing down his suit and extending a hand to help Jessica out. "You may stop." He ordered to the driver, who was still ramming the car door onto his hand. He studied the man, shoving his hands in his pockets and sizing him up. Kilgrave watched impassively as he clutched his hand, opening his mouth. "Don't scream." He barked out quickly, and the man's jaw snapped shut. Kilgrave tutted softly, debating on what to do with the man before Jessica nudged him with a warning look.

"What?" He said sharply, turning to her, though as soon as his eyes left the driver, he started to run. "Stay there!" He barked out in a sharp tone, causing the man to freeze. He swung back to the Jessica, looking at her with slight impatience.

"You can't kill him here. What do you think the people living in that apartment will think?" She asked, and Kilgrave followed her head jerk to the door of the small complex they were eating dinner at. He hummed thoughtfully, rocking a bit on his heels. Ever the rational thinker, Jessica Jones. It's what he loved about her, she was person who kept him in check-most of the time.

"Fine." He muttered quickly, turning to the driver. "Get in your car, keep driving and don't stop." He ordered sharply. "Don't stop for anything or anyone." He added, watching the man's face go from tight with pain to completely slack. Kilgrave turned, slinging an arm around Jessica's shoulders, not bothering to watch his orders be obeyed.

Quietly, he made a small gesture of Jessica to follow him, his movements fluid, cat-like and quick as he leads her down the halls of the apartment. He paused, stopping in front of a door with the number 12 followed by a B screwed onto it. He raised his fist, drumming his knuckles on it in quick succession. There was a brief pause, before the door swung open revealing a young man, probably late thirties.

"Yes?" He asked, his hand resting on the doorknob.

"You'd like to invite us in." Kilgrave said in the utmost calm voice. He can feel Jessica glance at him, her curiosity very clear, but she seemed to know what he was doing, but was curious on why.

"Absolutely." A smile crept onto the man's face, seemingly pleased to invite them in. Kilgrave brushed passed the man without another glance, moving to slid an arm around Jessica's waist as they proceeded down the narrow all, passing the small kitchenette.

"Honey, who're they?" A decidedly female voice spoke up, confusion coloring her tone. Kilgrave gave her the briefest of glances, speaking up in a calm, clear tone.

"We're going to be your guests for the night, you'll be delighted." He drawled out smoothly. A smile curled on the woman's face.

"Alright." She said, her tone plastic and dull. Kilgrave glanced at Jessica, watching her survey the surrounding area. He gently turned her head to get her to look at him.

"Are you alright with this? I thought we could enjoy their company." He said gently, his eyes searching hers for any hint of discomfort. He wanted her to be happy, because she could very well leave him at any time, and that is a terrifying thought. Slowly, she nodded slightly.

"I am, as long as you don't kill anyone. We don't need the police getting on our asses." Kilgrave gave a small nod. It seemed fair enough, though he really couldn't make any promises. Jessica would step in if he was going too far. It was how they worked. She was the angel on his shoulder. He was drawn from his thoughts when a toy car bumped against his foot. His eyes flickered down, studying the plastic before slamming his foot down on it. His eyes flickered back up at the sound of the small voice. A boy, around ten, possibly, he didn't exactly know.

"That's my car." Kilgrave dropped his hand from Jessica's cheek, his foot cracking the plastic plating of the car roughly as he pressed harder against the car before he glanced around the area, his eyes landing on the closet.

"Children, should be seen, and not heard." He began roughly, sliding his hands into his pockets fluidly. "Or better still, not seen, and not heard." He jerked a hand towards the closet. "Get into the closet." He ordered briskly before turning to the girl, about to order her to do the same, before a voice cut into his thoughts.

"Wait," Kilgrave turned his head towards the mother. He studied her impassively as she continued, mildly surprised at her willpower. A mother's instinct was always strong-so he assumed. "Just, send them to their rooms, please." Her tone was surprisingly pleading, her eyes wide with fear, and Kilgrave pursed his lips in thought. He glanced over at Jessica, finding her eyes flicking over at the mother, before finally sighing and raising his hand to beckon to the kids.

"What do you think Jessie?" His tone was casual, his curiosity genuine, but there was the underlying sinister tone under his voice. He watched her eyes flare in annoyance, and he bit back a grin.

"I think; you should do as she says." Her tone was vaguely sarcastic, perhaps a hint of a warning in her tone. Kilgrave hummed in a somewhat thoughtful tone, before he glanced over to the mother. "Think about it, the kid's will be further away in their rooms." He heard Jessica point out after a beat. He nodded slowly, having to agree with that.

"Fine." He said, turning to the kids. "Go to your rooms, and stay there and do not make a sound." He ordered sharply. He didn't bother watching the kids go off, before turning to the mother. "And you, for speaking out against me, go _cut_ your _tongue_ out so you _never will again_." He ordered sharply. "And do it in the closet." He added sharply, face twitching as he took a knife from the table and held it out of her promptly. He turned back to Jessica, moving to lead her to the table.

"What's for dinner?" Jessica's tone was mildly curious, her eyes flicking over the table as she slid into the seat. Kilgrave swept a few papers and magazines off the table, letting them fall to the floor as he took the seat across from her. He glanced up at the husband, who had been following them obediently to the table.

"Answer her question." He ordered briskly, and the man moved to speak almost automatically.

"Leg of lamb, sir and ma'am, it's my specialty." He answered in a somewhat cheerful, pleasant tone. Kilgrave nodded, gesturing for him to serve them with a slight wave of hand and meaningful look. He leaned back, turning his gaze to Jessica and studied her face as the man moved to place the pan onto the table. Kilgrave leaned forward to serve them, waving the father off to go stand in a corner and stare a wall until told to do so otherwise.

"What made you come up with this?" Kilgrave glanced up, his fork posed midway to his mouth as he met Jessica's calm gaze. He set his fork down, shifting in his chair slightly before replying.

"I overheard them talking, while we were out shopping earlier." He said truthfully, because Jessica knows when he lies to her. "I thought it sounded good, and I know you can't cook for shit." This earned a small snort from Jessica, and he moved to put the bite into his mouth, chewing in silence. He did have to admit that it does taste good, maybe he'd hire this man as a chef.

"No." He glanced up at Jessica's tone, and slowly raised an eyebrow.

"No, what?" He dragged out slowly, acting confused on her question.

"You're not hiring him as a chef." Her tone was firm, and Kilgrave blinked in surprise at how fast she read him. It wasn't new, but it still surprised him that she could read him like a book sometimes.

"But…" He started, though her sharp glare silenced him quickly. He finished his last bite, swallowing it and setting his silverware down. He turned back to the husband, finding him still staring at the wall. "Come clean up the plates," he barked out, standing and extending a hand to Jessica-who ignored the proffered hand and stood up.

"Tell him to call an ambulance too." She added, and Kilgrave blinked, momentarily confused as to why, before nodding. "And to get the kids out of their rooms." Kilgrave rolled his eyes.

"God, you're difficult to please." He muttered, turning to the husband, who was in the middle of cleaning up. "Go get your wife and call an ambulance, and then get your kids out of their rooms. Do not tell anyone about us." He ordered sharply, watching the man rush off to do what he was ordered to do. He extended his arm to Jessica, raising his eyebrows in question. She rolled her eyes and grabbed his arm, allowing him to lead her out.

* * *

Trish had had a fairly lazy morning. She had been at a stalemate in looking for any sort of evidence on this Kilgrave guy-other than an odd news report of a woman cutting out her tongue, but there wasn't any proof she was _'_ _mind-controlled'_ to do that-and she was also waiting to hear back from that law firm.

Really, she was anxious, as one would be, given the nature of the case. If it really was a case, that is. Trish rubbed her forehead, shoving a last mouthful of cereal into her mouth before depositing the bowl into the sink and moving to the living room connected to the kitchenette and taking a seat on the couch.

She had just started up her laptop to do some research when her phone vibrated against her leg. She glanced down at it, moving to check the caller ID before hurriedly answering the phone.

"Hello?" Her tone was slightly hopeful, drumming her fingers against her leg.

 _"_ _Is this Trish Walker? It's Matt Murdock, of Nelson and Murdock."_ Trish straightened up slightly, nodding slightly.

"Yes, this is she." She answered quickly, swallowing against the lump in her throat.

 _"_ _As I'm sure you're aware, we're a small law firm, and as of that, we're very picky on our cases."_ Matt began, his voice rather pleasant to hear. Trish nodded, despite that fact the he couldn't see it over the phone. _"_ _However, you have caught my attention, I must admit, we don't get many clients claiming they've been mind-controlled."_ His tone was humorous, a slight joking tone to it.

"I realize that, but I believe that my friend isn't lying." Trish said, feeling a bit of doubt, sliding her laptop off of her legs.

 _"_ _I never said you were lying."_ Matt cut in calmly. _"_ _I'll admit; stranger things have happened, although this is going a bit far."_

"Like the aliens." Trish said, as if it somehow proved a point. She heard Matt scoff in some sort of laugh.

 _"_ _Like aliens."_ He agreed. _"_ _When can you come over so we can discuss the specifics of this case?"_

"I can head over right now, if that works." Trish offered, feeling a certain excitement and nervousness blooming in her gut as she shut down her laptop while waiting for the man to reply.

 _"_ _Right now is fine."_ Matt said. _"_ _You have our address, correct?"_

"Yes, it was on your card. Give me, say, fifteen minutes? Maybe less if I can get a cab." Trish said, shutting her laptop and standing. After getting a confirmation from the man, Trish quickly said goodbye and hung up. She shoved her phone in her purse, grabbing it and slinging it over her shoulder after shrugging on her jacket.

Exiting her apartment, she shivered at the cold breeze, the sidewalk covered in a layer of snow that was pushed roughly to the side. She shoved her hands into her pockets, glancing down the sidewalk for an open cab. She quickly raised her hand, waving one over and sliding into it. She pulled out her card, reading the address of the law firm out to the driver before leaning back against the seat.

* * *

Stepping into the building, Trish wasn't sure what she had been expecting. It was nice little place; she'd have to admit. It reminded her of Jessica's apartment and office. Small and humble. Trish moved to knock on the door, shifting a bit nervously as the door was swung open, revealing a young woman-probably around her age, maybe a bit younger-with blonde hair and a kind smile.

"Hi, I'm, Trish Walker, Mr. Murdock is expecting me." She said in greeting. The girl nodded, quickly stepping back as she spoke.

"Of course, sorry, Karen Page. I'm their secretary." Karen said in a warm tone with a slight smile. "Mr. Murdock and Mr. Nelson are over in the office." She pointed down to the right where there was a doorway with a door and two men sitting across from each other, reading over case files-well, one of them was at least. Trish nodded with a quick thanks and moved over to the doorway, hesitating for a moment before knocking her knuckles against the doorframe. The shorter, stockier, blonde man jumped slightly, clearly having not heard her arrival. The other man didn't glance up, a pair of round red sunglasses perched on his nose.

"Ah, Miss Walker, glad you made it, Foggy Nelson." The blonde said quickly, standing and picking up the files. "Sorry, paperwork's a pain." Trish chuckled in agreement, watching as the other man-Matt, she assumed-stood and reached for a cane leaning next to him-something Trish just noticed.

"Matt Murdock, we spoke on the phone." He said, extending his hand out. Trish blinked in momentary surprise before jolting herself and taking his hand.

"Trish Walker, pleasure to meet you in person." She said after jolting from her brief moment of surprise, a faint smirk crossed Matt's features.

"Most people don't expect the blind thing." He added, his tone humorous and light.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to…"

"No need." Matt cut in, motioning for her to sit. "Now, why don't we start from the beginning." He said, as Trish moved to sit. Matt slid into the seat across form her, and Trish nodded slightly, trying to think of where exactly to being.

She really should have thought this through, or at least planned what she was going to say and not sound mental. "Yes, well, two nights ago, a young girl shot her parents in my friend's elevator." She shifted, pulling out the file. "This is her file, she claimed that she had been mind-controlled by a Kilgrave person. I've already spoken to her." She slid the file across the table. Her glanced between the two, seeing Foggy's face twitch in disbelief as he glanced at the file. She glanced towards Matt, noticing his slight look of concentration. His brows furrowed, and he almost seemed to stare straight at her. His lips pulled into a slight frown, but he slowly nodded, almost impeccably.

"So, you believe her." Matt said, and it was not a question, but a statement. Trish nodded, and before she could say yes, Matt prowled on. "Why?" His tone was curious, and he leaned forward, almost seeming to see her despite his blindness. It was unnerving. "What reason do you have to believe that she isn't using that as an excuse?"

"Hope, she has no signs of mental illness, she's a good girl, smart and kind." Trish said quickly, and Matt nodded slowly, seeming to process the information.

"Miss Walker," Matt started, and Trish glanced at him, noticing Foggy do the same. "I hope you understand, and even if your friend was mind controlled, that won't pass in court without proof." Trish nodded slightly, but Foggy cut in with slight confusion.

"Wait, hold on, you believe this?" He said, waving his hands in slight confusion, his brows furrowed.

"Yes. She's not lying." Matt said, as if it was obvious, and Trish glanced between them slightly. "How do you plan to prove this, mind-controller, is real though?" He continued, genuine curiosity in his tone. His head tipped to the side slightly as he clasped his hands together.

"Well, I had plan, it's a bit of a bad one, but it's better than no plan." Trish said hesitantly. She had come up with it last night, and it was risky. If there was such a person, and if he was as cruel to make Hope kill her parents, then pissing him off-as this plan was likely to do-would be risky. She earned a faint nod from Matt, telling her to go on. "Well, as I'm sure you are both aware, I'm a talk show host. I was thinking, we could have Hope speak on my talk show. Maybe, if she talks about it, it'll draw him out." She explained, glancing between them. Foggy was looking unsure-very unsure, almost reluctant to even be a part of this. Matt, however, seemed to be completely believe her, his blind dark eyes fixed just passed her.

"And if this doesn't work?" Matt asked finally, and Trish shrugged slightly.

"Then I'll think of something else." She said with firm resolute. "Because I believe that Hope is innocent." She watched Matt shift, slowly nodding.

"Very well then, when do you plan to do this?" He said, and without saying it, Trish knew that he had believed her, at least to some point, enough to go through with this stupid plan.

* * *

It wasn't often that Kilgrave actually listened to Trish's Talk Show, he'd found it boring and dull. Jessica occasionally listened to it, like today, right now, and sometimes he was subjected to the torment of listening to it.

Really, he wanted to ask why Jessica listened to it, but he knew the answer. Because they were friends.

Note, the past tense. Past tense. Bloody past tense.

Kilgrave didn't understand, and he was slowly growing to accept that he would never understand some things that Jessica did.

Granted, most of the time she mocked whatever was going on, and she blandly ignored other things.

So, that's why he was currently leaned back in Jessica's chair behind her chair, absently listening to the stupid talk show while picking at a bag of potato chips because they hadn't gone shopping for groceries and he was hungry. He glanced up when Jessica swiped a few, his eyes silently telling her off. She ignored his glare and popped one into her mouth. He was about to say something when the bloody talk show mentioned a particular name. He reached for it, turning it up and looking towards Jessica, who had paused as well.

 _"_ _It was my mother's birthday. He made me, call her, because she would know, something was wrong if I didn't."_ Kilgrave leaned forward, having to wonder what the context of it was, but he recognized Hope's voice. He shot a glance at Jessica, who gave a faint shrug. _"_ _And, I wanted to tell her that, I was in trouble, that he was holding me, prisoner,"_ Kilgrave's face twitched, a tick in his jaw and he glanced up at Jessica once more, who was looking mildly curious. He was smart enough to put the pieces together. Trish was trying to draw him out, trying to prove poor little Hope's innocence. _"_ _And making me do things, that I've never done, that I never would do. I wanted to tell her and my dad to come and get me."_

 _"_ _But you didn't."_ Trish's voice flooded the speaker now, a smooth, sharp change to Hope's raspy tone. She was calm, almost confident. Surely, she knew what she was doing, playing with fire.

 _"_ _The words were in my head, but way in the back, like this… tiny echo."_ Hope was struggling to explain his effect.

 _"_ _What was happening, can you describe it?"_ Trish's voice crackled to life once more, and Kilgrave drummed his fingers. He had to be curious on what it felt like, always was, truthfully, but he never felt like asking what it felt like to be under his control. He glanced at Jessica, catching her own look of curiosity.

 _"_ _All I could feel was this, need. He said 'Wish her a happy birthday' and that was suddenly the only thing that I wanted to say."_ Hope described, and Kilgrave twitched his nose, making a face. He knew that, how dull. _"_ _That was the last time I spoke to her, before, she and my dad came to find me, to rescue me."_ Kilgrave rolled his eyes, leaning back in the chair again.

 _"_ _And the whole time you were, aware, that you were being controlled."_ Trish said gently, and Kilgrave glanced to Jessica, who was completely silent, merely listening and gauging his reaction. He wanted to ask if she knew anything about this-and at the thought, anger flared in his chest, at the thought of her betraying him.

 _"…_ _I'd get, glimpses, of myself. And I'd try to hold onto them, but I wasn't strong enough."_ Kilgrave snapped from his thoughts, glancing back down at the radio. _"_ _But when he told me, to do that, to my parents…"_ Hope's voice faltered, and she choked on a sob. _"_ _I fought, so hard. But I couldn't…"_ Kilgrave glanced up, watching Jessica shift slightly, and he couldn't hold in his curiosity anymore.

"Did you know about this?" He demanded in a rough tone, his accent thickening along his tongue. He watched Jessica glance up in surprise, her face flickering with mild annoyance and maybe a bit of hurt.

"Seriously, Kilgrave?" Her tone was sharp, and Kilgrave flinched at his own stupidity. "Do you honestly think I give a rat's ass about this? I mean, now I do, because now everyone crazy enough to believe this fucking knows!" She gestured towards the speaker-Trish was questioning Hope now, something about if she wanted to shoot her parents-her brown eyes flaring as her voice grew with each word. Kilgrave reached out to touch her cheek from across the desk, his face apologetic.

"I'm sorry love, forgive me, I just…" He trailed off as another voice spoke up from the speaker, male, calm and gentle.

 _"…_ _Anyone, feels as if they have come into contact with this Kilgrave character."_ The man started to speak. _"_ _Please contact my office at Nelson and Murdock, we will listen to you and whatever may have happened. The more people who come forward, the sooner we can put him behind bars."_ Kilgrave growled lowly, his anger flaring again as he glared at Jessica's phone.

 _"_ _This man, this sick, perverted man, is preying on the helpless and innocent, probably terrified of his own weakness, which suggests impotence."_ Trish was speaking again, and Kilgrave jerked back from Jessica, his full attention now on the phone as Trish spoke.

Then an idea came to his mind. He glanced towards Jessica, his mind working as a certain calmness came over him. He ignored the rest of whatever Trish said-more insults, he assumed-and reached for his phone, moving to dial a number.

"What are you doing?" Jessica's voice was curious, maybe a bit knowing. She knew him well enough to know what he was doing.

"Calling our little friends." He said, as if it was completely casual, gesturing to her phone, which was still playing the talk show. He hit the dial button, bouncing a bit on his heels as he paced the room before sitting down and propping his feet onto the desk. "First time caller, long time listener." He greeted smoothly, his tone almost mocking, and he could hear the faint hitch of breath from the speaker. He knew, he knew that Trish would recognize his voice from a few nights ago. "Trish," he greeted in a calm down, masking the absolute rage burning in his chest. "I want to applaud your courage. You've always been a hero to the downtrodden." He started, and he could almost see her panicked face. "Self-preservation be damned. It's admirable." He grinned, and because could see the gears turning in her head, and connections being made. Trish was smart, he'd give her that, smart enough to know who he was. "But," he said smoothly, continuing on before she could speak. "If there really is a man, with the abilities you've described. Someone who could make someone, anyone, anywhere, do whatever he wanted them to do." He was gloating, and he glanced towards Jessica, a faint grin curling at her lips as she took a gulp of the whiskey bottle perched on the table.

"Seems that insulting him would be wildly dangerous." He mused thoughtfully, running his fingers along the wood of the table as he spoke. "Or, let's just say, stupid to the extreme." He corrected absently, running his tongue along his teeth. "Everyone has feelings, even, uhm, how do you put it? Sadistic, corrosive man? Are you worried he might, I don't know, make you kill yourself?" He asked, tilting his head to the side. He glanced towards Jessica, his eyes flicking over her with a slow smile. "Or worse, a certain friend? A certain private investigator, perhaps?" He mused, a low, dangerous undertone slipped into his voice. A threat, an empty one, but she wouldn't know that. "I'll take my answer off the air." He concluded before he could get any sort of reply. He knew she'd understand. Threatening Jessica was the easiest way to hopefully get her off his back, and he knew Jessica wouldn't mind.

Kilgrave hung up the phone, shoving it into his pocket and rubbing his eyes. He turned to Jessica, glancing at her, trying to read her emotions. "I'm sorry, she insulted me, and I just…." He trailed off, trying to find the words to explain as he moved to cup her cheek. His eyes searched her face, and he breathed in sharply before exhaling. "I didn't mean to threaten you, you know that." He murmured, and it almost sounded like an order, a command. He felt Jessica shake her head, and smile at him briefly.

"Stop worrying. It's not like you're actually going to hurt me. You should be more afraid that I'll hurt you." She shot back, in true Jessica fashion. Kilgrave smiled just slightly, dropping his hand and shoving it into his pocket.

"Very true, Jessica Jones." He smirked, before glancing at his phone as it rang. This certainly caught Jessica' attention, because her brows rose slightly.

"Phone call?" She mused, surprised, because people rarely called his cell phone. He knew it was a legitimate reason to be surprised. Kilgrave waved her off though, moving to answer it. He turned away from Jessica, shoving his free hand in his pocket as he wandered to the bathroom.

"What did you find?" He hissed between his teeth in a sharp voice. He hated keeping secrets from Jessica, but at the moment, he didn't want to startle her with something that might be nothing. Well, not startle per-say, but cause her to worry. He wasn't even sure if his lackeys would find anything, but he knew, he _knew_ something was out there. He rubbed his jaw slightly as he listened.

 _"_ _Yes sir, we found a woman, Reva Connors, it looks to seem that she has something."_ The man spoke up, his tone smooth and orderly, quick to the chase. Kilgrave pinched his brow, making a face as he hissed out a breath.

"And?" He gritted, because he hated having to ask or prompt people to say something.

 _"_ _Well sir, she is living with a Luke Cage, they're married."_

"Oh well bloody good for them!" He spat out, rage fueling his voice. "Where does she fucking live?" He hissed out, trying to lower his voice. He rubbed his brow, nodding slightly as the man spoke, scribbling the address down on a scrap of paper. He hung up without saying goodbye, moving to slide out of the bathroom, nearly running into Jessica as he did so. "Eavesdropping on me?" He asked casually, and Jessica shrugged a shoulder.

"You're keeping secrets." She said blandly, her tone dry and obvious. Kilgrave scoffed in return, rolling his eyes.

"I always keep secrets, not from you, maybe, but I do." He shot back with a sniff, shoving his phone into his pocket. He shifted slightly, glancing her over and running his tongue along his teeth. It was times like this he hated not being able to control Jessica, but she was the only one would could do this. Who he trusted with this. "I have a favor to ask." He said quietly, dropping his voice down into a low whisper. He bent his head, as if sharing a secret. He opened his mouth to speak, moving to take her shoulders into his hands, but was cut off when Jessica's phone buzzed. "Ignore it!" He hissed as she moved to answer it. She met his gaze, studying him with intent, before she hit the ignore button and shoved it into her pocket.

"Go on. What this favor?" She prompted after she did this. Kilgrave sighed, breathing in sharply as he braced himself for this.

"I need you to get something for me. It has to be you." He struggled to get out, his eyes flicking around her face. He watched her nod slowly, silently prompting him to go on. "It's this, this flash drive, it has…" He faltered, his voice hitching in his throat. He hated thinking about what was on that drive. The agony in the back of his neck, his spine, his own pitiful screams as he pleaded for his parents to stop.

"It doesn't matter what's on it, it's important to you, not a lot of things are important enough that you'd ask me personally before simply getting someone else to do it." Jessica said, her tone almost knowing as she jolted him from his thoughts. Kilgrave smiled just a bit, more of a twitch of his lips, and he slowly nodded. He didn't exactly know what to say, so, instead, he pressed a kiss to her head.

* * *

Trish wasn't sure what to think, it was like someone pulled the plug on her thoughts and they all came to sharp halt. She paced outside, waiting impatiently for the cab to arrive, because _damn it_ she had to know if Jess was okay. She had to. She just, had to. Panic in her chest made it difficult to breathe, and she struggled to get the cold air into her lungs.

Trish breathed a sigh of relief as the cab drove over. She quickly breathed out the address as she rushed in, sliding into her seat and drumming her fingers against her legs. She had to know if Jess was okay, she just had to. The cab seemed to be driving slowly, too slowly for her taste, but Trish didn't want to ask for the man to break the law.

As the cab pulled up to the glass doors, Trish hastily-though not unkindly-handed the man a wide a bills with a call of _'_ _keep the change!'_ Trish slid out of the car, shutting the door and making her way up to the door with a newfound flare of urgency. She pulled the door open, rushing in with quick, sharp steps over to the elevator. She paced, waiting with uncharacteristic impatience for the doors to slid open. She slid in and pressed the fifth floor button, wringing her hands along her purse straps and trying to calm down. Jess could handle herself, she knew that.

But could she handle herself against a perverted mind-controller? Trish doubted it.

It wasn't that she didn't believe in Jessica, but clearly, this guy was a force to be reckoned with.

Trish shook her head. She shouldn't get ahead of herself. First, was finding out if Jessica was okay.

As the doors slipped back open, Trish briskly stepped down the hallway, pausing at Malcolm's door, her eyes flicking over the door before she continued down to Jessica's door, eyeing the cardboard that sat in place of the window before knocking on the door.

"Jess, it's Trish, open up!" She called, her heart pounding in her ears. There were a few muffled curses from Jessica, followed by what sounded like a scuffle. Trish listened hard, trying to make out what was happening before the door was swung open abruptly, revealing Jessica, dressed in three-day old jeans and a wrinkled tank top. She looked as healthy as ever, no harm to her what-so-ever. Jessica's face was deadpanned, clearly annoyed.

"What, Trish?" Her tone was abrupt, and Trish wasn't surprised this time with her friend's abruptness. She had come to expect it now.

"I just, had to make sure you were okay." Trish said, suddenly feeling somewhat pathetic. Jessica's sharp, ridiculous frown certainly didn't help. "I know, it's stupid, but, I don't know if you listen to my…"

"I don't." Jessica cut in before she could finish. "Trish, look, whatever happened, I'm fine, you're fine, everything's fine." She continued before Trish could speak, sounding expressed. "If something happened, I'd let you know."

"Not if you're being mind-controlled." Trish said, before she could stop herself. The words slipped from her tongue before she could think better of it. She heard Jessica sigh in annoyance, shaking her head.

"You're still on that bullshit?" She said, her tone clear of her disapproval. Trish watched as Jessica pinched her nose, clearly frustrated.

"Yes, because I know Hope's not lying. I even got a lawyer." Trish said, feeling defensive. She watched as Jessica twitched, looking surprised at the last notion.

"What? How much are you paying his poor ass?" Jessica shot back, her tone snide and sarcastic. Trish frowned, giving her friend a sharp glare, but Jessica didn't seem fazed in the slightest. "Look, if the only reason you came here was to find out if I was being mind-raped by a guy who doesn't exist, then you clearly got your evidence, Trish." She said abruptly, and Trish nodded slightly, taking the note.

"Just, can I see your phone for a second?" Trish asked, and Jessica's eyes flashed with suspicion. It brief flicker, but it was there.

"Why?"

"Because I'm going to put a app on it that tracks you, just until I know you'll be okay." She explained, she could see the gears turning in her friend's head, but after a beat, she nodded reluctantly and moved to slap the device into Trish's palm. Trish fiddled with it, installing the app and making sure it was working before passing it back. "It's just for right now, okay?"

"Whatever." Jessica said, shoving her phone back into her pocket. There was brief beat, before Jessica shifted to shut the door.

"Be careful, please?" Trish pleaded, and after another pause, Jessica nodded her head before shutting the door and locking it. Trish sighed, moving back down the hall and pausing at the door to Malcolm's place. She knocked hesitantly, only having to wait a few moments before the door was swung open.

"Hi, Trish right?" Malcolm said in greeting, giving her a warm smile. Trish nodded slightly, smiling a bit back. "What is it?"

"I have a favor to ask." Trish said, albeit a bit hesitant. She didn't want to intrude on this man's life. At Malcolm's slight nod to go on, she did so. "Well, I was wondering if you could keep an eye on Jessica for me. I'm worried about her." She admitted, and there was a brief moment of hesitation, clearly he was thinking on it.

"Alright, I mean, she can take care of herself, but sure. I'll let you know if anything happens." He answered, his tone kind. Trish smiled a bit, nodding her head.

"Thanks Malcolm." She hurried to pull out a piece of scrap paper from her purse and scribbled her phone number down on it. "Call me, if anything weird happens?" She said, and Malcolm gave a short nod, taking the paper and reading it.

"Anything particular I should be on the lookout for?" His tone was curious, and Trish hesitated briefly.

"A British man, I don't know what he looks like, but he has a British accent." She explained, and Malcolm gave her a slight chuckle.

"Alright, will do. Though, that could be anyone."

"Yeah, I know." Trish sighed. "Just, anyone who looks suspicious, or would want to hurt her." She elaborated. "Thanks again, I need to, go." She said, gesturing down the hall. Malcolm nodded.

"Yea, hey, you be okay too, alright?" Malcolm said, and Trish felt warmed by his concern. She nodded with the promise that she would and quickly said goodbye before rushing out before Jessica decided to check that she had left. She would prefer to avoid that conversation.

Trish sighed, sliding out of the building and rubbing her hands slightly. Now, she needed to talk to Matt again, see what he thought of what had gone down, but first, a cup of coffee sounded like it would calm her nerves.

* * *

 _ **AN:** Anyways, be sure to review. The next chapter might be a bit on the long side, but hopefully it made up for my absence? The next chapter might even take longer to get out, because I go back to school on Monday._


	5. A K A He's More Of An Asshole

**_AN:_** _Well hey guys, been about a two weeks since I last updated. How's everyone been doing? I'm quite proud of this chapter, though, I wish more had gotten done in it, but I didn't want it to go to long. This whole chapter was actually suppose to go a completely different route, but it ended up going this way instead. I'm very happy with how it turned out. I also want to thank everyone who reviewed, and everybody who is reading this, guest or otherwise. You support is greatly appreciated!_

 _I don't think there are any warnings for this chapter, but general warning for Kilgrave being an asshole, because he's a walking trigger, I suppose._

 _Another thing, keep an eye out for a little one shot later this week or next week, which will be sort of a prequel to this fic, on how Jessica and Kilgrave met. I couldn't find any way to fit it into this fic without breaking the story awkwardly._

* * *

 ** _Chapter 5: A. K. A. He's More Of An Asshole_**

Jessica always was willing to do anything for Kilgrave-within reason, of course. If she had a scale of what she went along with, and what she didn't, this would be somewhere between the _'_ _Well he's annoying me so I'm going to have him rip his ears off.'_ and _'_ _He bumped into me, so that means I can make him walk into traffic.'_. Of course, it depended on the situation, what Kilgrave planned to do, and if someone would see them. This, however, she wasn't sure if she was exactly fully on board with. It's not the way he was going about it, but it was just fucking cold out. Seriously, fuck the cold and winter weather in general. Jessica flicked her gaze to the woman beside her, studying her and trying hard to figure out why exactly Kilgrave interested in her. She was roughly Jessica's height if a bit shorter, of African America descent, and had been silent for most of their walk. As Kilgrave had requested, of course. Jessica tightened her grip around the axe that hung from her hand, trying to warm her fingers up.

The soft glow of the streetlights provided enough light for Jessica to see where they were going, Kilgrave's tall figure moved silently a few paces ahead of her. He'd been silent for most of the way too, since they'd left the woman's house. Jessica turned her gaze to him, studying the man with curious interest. Kilgrave wasn't one to keep secrets from her, unless he had some elaborate plan like with Hope. She wanted to ask, but something-his posture, the way he mentioned the flash drive, his hesitance to even bring it up-made her think better of it. He never prodded at her past, and she respected the same of him. There'd been the off mention of his parents' way back when, but Kilgrave had quickly shot her down with a shrug and a few carefully chosen words of 'they're alive.'

Needless to say, Jessica had left it at that.

Kilgrave suddenly stopped, causing Jessica to nearly run into him. He glanced at her briefly, a silent check to make sure she okay before he turned back to their other companion. "Is this is?" His voice was sharp, shattering the silence with a deafening demand for an answer. The woman nodded her head, her mass of curly dark hair bobbing with the movement. "Then open the bloody door." He snapped, as if it should have been obvious what he wanted her to do, his hands shoved deep into the pockets of his expensive coat. She had a sneaking feeling it was one he stole off some guy earlier in the day. Jessica tugged her own leather jacket tighter around her, burying her chin into her scarf as a breeze whistled past her ears. It was windy out tonight, making it even colder due to the wind chill. She watched as the woman moved, tugging the door open with a small grunt of effort. The door let out a small groan as it was opened, creaking on its hinges, and Jessica made the assumption that no one had used this building in a long time.

Kilgrave made a slight motion for Jessica to go ahead him. Casting him a glance, she slipped through the door, glancing around as Kilgrave let out a smooth 'come along' to the woman. She turned to him, her fingers flexing along the wooden handle of the axe, wondering what she would need this for. Kilgrave still hadn't fully explained everything. The bastard was keeping shit form her, but really, she found that she didn't exactly mind. After all, everybody reserved their right to privacy. Kilgrave slid up beside her, his body tense and waves of unease were rolling off him. She touched his elbow with her free hand, causing him to glance at her with slight curiosity before shrugging her off and barking at the woman to show him where it was.

Walking beside him, Jessica followed the woman, matching his steps. She was hesitant to break the terse silence, because he almost seemed to be brooding in his own thoughts. "Are you going to tell me what exactly is on this flash drive?" She asked after a pause, prodding gently and hoping to get something out of him. Kilgrave blinked, looking at her for a long moment, before he released what sounded like a sigh though his nose.

"Later, when we find it, I promise." He said briskly, weaving through a few beams as they came to wherever Kilgrave was having this woman lead them.

"It's here." The woman said, her voice obedient and toneless as she motioned to a spot in the ground. Jessica shifted, and Kilgrave slipped past her, leering over the woman.

"Are you sure?" He demanded, tipping his head as he studied her. "Because if you're not, there'll be consequences." He threatened, and the woman gave a slight nod. Kilgrave paused for another moment, before he turned to Jessica. Jessica blinked, meeting his eyes with a slight gesture of the axe. He nodded, pulling the woman back with a sharp tug, the light from behind Jessica shining the spot where she would need to dig. She glanced at Kilgrave, weighting the axe in her hand.

"What exactly am I looking for?" She asked after a beat, studying the ground.

"You act like there's going to be something else under there." Kilgrave muttered, and Jessica jabbed the axe towards him.

"You never know, and I'd rather not crush it." She shot back. She didn't need his sass right now. Kilgrave just glared at her, his lips twitching a bit, clearly deciding not to reply. Jessica shook her head, pausing as she studied the ground, prepping the axe in her hands. In one fluid motion, she slammed the axe against the cold concrete, the sound of metal against stone brought a ringing to her ears. Tugging the axe free, she slammed it down again, stone flying up and a stray pebble hitting her forehead. She hissed slightly, raising a hand to her forehead, catching Kilgrave's mildly concerned-so she assumed, it was hard to see, with him cloaked in the shadows-look. She shook her head, brushing him off, blood already trickling down her forehead. It was just a cut; she'd live through worse.

It didn't take many swings to break through the surface enough for her to be able to dig through the dirt. She tossed the axe back behind her, breathing hard as she wiped the blood from her forehead. The cold had made the blood crust around the wound already, so she at least had something to be thankful for the cold. She couldn't feel her hands either, but, that would probably make digging better. She knelt down, all too aware of Kilgrave's watching gaze. He'd only asked her if she was alright once in the span of the five or so minutes it took for her to break through the surface, which, was fine, because Jessica didn't need a mother-hen watching over her; though, Kilgrave probably could care less as long as she didn't kill herself. She clawed through the dirt, her knuckles bleeding from where they bumped roughly against the stone around it, cutting into the skin. Her fingertips felt raw and numb as they brushed against something cold and metal.

"Is this it?" She called out, catching Kilgrave's attention. She tugged out a metal box, the cold seeping into her hands making her shiver. Jessica glanced up, her eyes meeting his own for a beat before she tugged the lid open, watching a bright-ugly-yellow drive clatter against the side of the box. She lifted it out the box, watching his eyes track the drive like it was some sort of poison she was waving in front of him with the threat of making him drink it. She offered it to him, raising a brow slightly. He tugged it out of her hand, studying it before nodding wordlessly. Jessica watched as he slipped it into his pocket and extended a hand to help her up. She took it carefully, standing and watching as he lightly kissed her knuckles, allowing the traces of blood to brush his lips.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean for you to get hurt." He murmured against her knuckles. It stung, pinpricks of pain running through her hand, but she'd had worst.

"I'm fine, really. Let's get home, before I freeze to death." She muttered, and Kilgrave nodded, calling for the woman to follow them out. Jessica pushed the door open, stepping out and about to start down the sidewalk, but stopped when Kilgrave placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Wait, we need to finish this." He muttered softly, and Jessica glanced up, her eyes studying his face, before it clicked and she glanced towards the woman. "Take care of her, you know what to do." He said, his tone offhanded and flippant. Jessica pursed her lips, not exactly liking the idea. Whatever was on that drive was important, important enough for him to want to kill someone-though, he'd killed for lesser offenses.

Which, begged the question as to what was on the flash drive.

Jessica shifted, thinking of a way to go about this. So far, the woman had done nothing to warrant his petty abuse. No ruining his jacket, she hadn't done anything to piss Jessica off, and while Jessica had bodily injured people before for those very reasons, and even less, this felt wrong. Her moral compass-albeit skewed and a twisted-was screaming that this was wrong. Until she had a solid reason why, she wouldn't do it. "Why don't you just make her forget?" She asked finally, and watched as Kilgrave twitched his jaw, clearly frustrated with having to explain. Despite being with him for eight months, she knew he still wasn't use to being questioned, being told 'no' or 'I won't do it.'

"Because, Jessica, I can't control memories, you know that." He said, his thin patience growing thinner with the question. "So, it's either I let her walk free, knowing things she shouldn't-can't-know, or, you take care of her." He stressed, leaning slightly, as if to threaten her, as if he was trying to command her to do it. Control her to do it. Jessica studied him, the barely contained anger in his eyes, the stiffness in his shoulders and jaw. The furrow deepening in his brow with each passing second. Slowly, she frowned slightly, mulling over his word choice. He hadn't said kill her, not directly, so, he didn't want her dead.

"Why don't you just tell her to kill herself?" She questioned, her tone careful, trying to sooth his building anger. "Why are you asking me to do it?" She watched his teeth clench, before he exhaled slowly, clearly struggling to rein in his temper before he snapped at her. It wasn't like he could make her do anything anyways, so, she didn't have to worry about that. He moved his mouth, clearly trying to come up with a response, but couldn't come up with one that justified his motives. "How do you even know she knows what's on that drive?"

"It doesn't matter if she knows what's on it or not! She knows _about_ it!" Kilgrave's voice rose with each word, but didn't go above a harsh loud tone, just under a shout. Jessica remained stoic, not flinching under the unadulterated rage in his tone. They'd argued before, over things, actually, they tended to argue a lot. "Please, Jessie." His voice dropped, a pleading whisper entering his tone. It caught her off guard, if she was being honest.

"Not until to tell me why." She said, her tone calm. She watched as he growled, rubbing his eyes and turning away from her, clearly frustrated. He whirled around, facing their other companion, clearly fed up with trying to convince her to do it.

"Kill yourself by putting your head into the sidewalk, _now_!" He snapped to the woman. Jessica watched, her mind taking a few moments to process the order before she moved to attempt to stop the woman as she hurried to follow his order. She knew it'd be too late by the time she got to her. The damage would be too far done for her to even think about to stopping her due to her slight hesitation.

In her rush to get to the woman, her mind hadn't processed the oncoming bus. The thought of looking both ways didn't cross her mind as she darted closer to the middle of the street. She heard Kilgrave shout her name, his voice panicked and loud, making her falter to see what exactly he was fucking shouting about now.

She suddenly feels like a deer in headlights, quite literally too.

And then there was a pressure against her body, a squeal of tires and the screech of metal against pavement. Pain rocketed through her body, and blackness clouded her vision as she registered what was going on to late.

* * *

Kilgrave was foreign to the feeling of horror. He had been blissfully unaware up until now of the feeling of time slowing down, the cold ice running through his veins as he processed what had just happened. A scream gripped his throat, releasing in the form of her name as he runs forward. He, absently, wondered if this is what Jessica felt when he told that woman to bas her head in.

Probably, but maybe not to this extreme. After all, how could she feel something this intense for a woman she didn't even know. Fuck Jessica's moral compass, and not being as twisted as his.

He reached her side in a matter of seconds, crouching down beside her and cupping her face, his hands fluttering along her skin. "Jessica, Jessica answer me." He snapped, his tone commanding, despite that fact that he knew it was worthless. As if by some miracle, she stirred slightly, a soft grunt escaping her lips. Her face twisted into a grimace, and Kilgrave gently stroked her cheek. He felt relief wash over him as her eyes flicker open slowly.

"Fuck." She choked out, drawing in a deep breath, and Kilgrave released a mirthless chuckle in relief, though it was cut short by her sharp tone. "Get off me." She slapped his hands away from her, slowly managing to sit up. Kilgrave shifted back obediently, giving her room to do so. He watched as she glanced around, seeming to process what had happened. He watched as she stood up, her arms cradling her middle.

"You shouldn't be standing." He said carefully, standing up and watching her with concern. Jessica rolled her eyes at him, and Kilgrave breathed out a sigh.

"Don't." She snapped before he could say something. "Just, don't, asshole." Kilgrave opened his mouth to speak, but she glared at him and he closed his mouth for a moment.

"Just trying to help, you could've _died._ Do you have any idea what would happen to…" He started, and Jessica laughed darkly, shaking her head and cutting him off.

"So this is about you. Of course it is, you narcissistic bastard." Kilgrave breathed out a sigh, standing and watching the bus driver struggle to crawl out the bus.

"We shouldn't fight here. You were just hit by a bus, in case you hadn't noticed, and then there's the matter of her." He gave a slight jerk of his head towards Reva's now dead body just a few feet away. Blood pooled around the young woman, her head bleeding and slumped over. It was pretty gruesome, if Kilgrave had to be honest, but he'd had people do worst. He met Jessica's eyes, dark and stormy as she wrapped an arm around her middle, cradling her no doubt bruised-if not broken-ribs. He knew Jessica had a much higher endurance level, and could take bigger hits, but this was a fucking _bus_.

Kilgrave had faith in Jessica, but not _that_ much, admittedly.

Jessica finally huffed, seeming to be willing to come to a truce at least for now. "Fine, you're right, for once." She admitted. "Do your thing, make the driver not mention seeing us, and then we're leaving." She hissed, and Kilgrave nodded his head in curt agreement. As pissed as Jessica probably was at him, she was logical, at least enough to know that they couldn't fight here. He turned to the people exiting the bus, raising his voice to address the whole group of people.

"We were never here; you will not mention us to anyone!" He glanced around the man, who nodded his head, stumbling, clearly drunk off his ass. "And this woman," he gestured to Reva's dead body, "died in the crash." He whirled around, already finding Jessica making her way to the sidewalk, clearly still angry with him.

Kilgrave really wasn't looking forward to the conversation at home.

* * *

One would think Malcolm would be use to shouting and the likes when living near Ruben and Robyn. It goes without saying that he should be able to sleep through the noise, but the white noise fan was doing little to block out the shouting going on through the thin walls.

He sighed, rubbing his eyes as he struggled to process the situation. It quickly registered that it wasn't, in fact, his insane neighbors, but the voice were instead coming from the apartment that Jessica lived in. He sat up, trying to listen in, managing to pick up two voices, one obviously Jessica's, but the other belong to a male, his voice a bit calmer and indistinguishable, as if he was trying to be sensible. He tilted his head, approaching the door to his apartment, reaching for his phone, ready to call Trish. He had promised, after all, that he'd let her know if anything happened. He was pretty sure a shouting match qualified as one.

Malcolm wasn't exactly sure what started it, but it seemed to be about something serious. There was the obvious name calling from Jessica, but the other voice-Malcolm couldn't make it out because he was clearly trying to keep his voice down-voice was pleading with her to just listen. He caught the words 'bus crash' and 'fucking murder someone', but really, the context was most important. Malcolm wasn't sure what the context was, so he simply took it all as a grain of salt. He hesitated, just about to dial the number when the door to Jessica's apartment slammed shut. "Fuck this, I'll be at Trish's for the night." Jessica's voice sounded sharp, clearly angry. Malcolm ran a hand through his bushy hair, his mind racing as he tried to think of what to say, when a distinctive _British_ accent floated, just loud enough to be understood now.

"Jessie…" The man started, his tone pleading, his footsteps creaking against the floor as he undoubtingly followed Jessica out. "Let's just try to be sensible…"

"Sensible, oh well there's a surprise. You of all people want to be _sensible_?" Jessica sounded sarcastic, a sneer clear in her tone, and Malcolm frowned, trying to make out what was going on.

"Yes, because, you're the one being insensible!" The man snapped, his voice suddenly raising an octave louder. There was a brief pause, and finally a huff of a sigh that sounded like Jessica. She sounded annoyed, almost irritated, but there was an underlying hint of exhaustion.

"I'll be back tomorrow, and if you-" She cut off as the man muttered something that, but he sounded begrudgingly willing to follow the unspoken order. Malcolm couldn't quite catch. Quickly, he stepped back from the door, reaching for his phone. Malcolm quickly dialed his phone, raising it to his ear as he paced slightly, raising his hand to his mouth as he ran the conversation through his head.

"Hey, Trish, it's Malcolm, uhm, yeah, something happened…"

* * *

Trish didn't know what exactly to think after hanging up with Malcolm. She was still trying to process the fact the Jessica apparently had a secret boyfriend.

And he was _British_ , which, made Trish's blood run cold. Then again, if she thought about it, how strange Jessica had been acting, it made sense. She glanced up, freezing at the sound of the knock against her door. Slowly, she approached the door as another round of knocks sounded, more like a sharp banging, followed by Jessica's irritated shout.

"Damn it, Trish, open the fucking door!" She moved to grab the door handle, pulling it open. There was a brief beat, a pause as Trish took her friend's expression in, before Jessica spoke. "Do you mind if I stay the night?"

"No, not at all." Trish said quickly, stepping back, snapping from her brief falter. "What happened to you?" She asked, barely managing to hide her surprise at the state of her. She watched as Jessica half limped to the couch, cradling her ribs gingerly, the cut on the forehead had been taped closed, her knuckles were bandaged and honestly she looked like shit.

"Some assholes decided to jump me." Jessica said offhandedly, and Trish absently wondered if Jessica was even telling the truth. Surely Jessica could take a group of thugs, and manage not to get this badly hurt.

"Hate to see the other guys." She said, her tone an attempt at humor, and Jessica managed a slight smirk, sitting down on the couch, tossing her phone onto the coffee table.

"Got any whiskey? I need a drink." She asked after a beat, and Trish paused, simply staring at her friend for a brief moment. She hated the fact that she couldn't trust her best friend at this moment, but with Jessica potentially lying to her, hiding some secret boyfriend-who just so happened to be British-she figured her unease was warranted.

"Rough night?" Trish asked, hoping to pry something out of her friend, tactfully leaving the conversation open. She heard Jessica scoff from behind her as she grabbed a bottle of whiskey from the cabinets. Crossing the way, she sat beside her friend, pulling her knees up as Jessica swiped the bottle form her. Jessica was quiet for a moment, taking a large gulp before she leaned back seeming to think on what to say.

"You could say that." She said after a long pause.

"You want to talk about it?" Trish asked, watching as Jessica slouched slightly. She finally shook her head, and Trish leaned forward. "It might help." She poked slightly, and Jessica's eyes flicked over, an annoyed look crossing her features.

"Why the hell would I do that?" She asked bluntly, and Trish shrugged slightly. There was a heavy sigh, before Jessica flexed her jaw and spoke again. "Got into an argument with a friend tonight. Stupid shit, really." She muttered finally, and Trish nodded in thought, trying to seem confused and intrigued, though couldn't hide the slight hurt she felt. Jessica was blandly lying to her. She knew when Jessica was lying. Did Jess really think she was that stupid? "He got pissed off, I got pissed off, so, I went to a bar." Jessica continued, clearly having not noticed Trish's expression. "Didn't drink much, but some asshole pissed me off." Trish nodded, trying to figure out what to say. "Got into a fight, then I came here."

"What were you arguing about?" Trish asked, studying her friend.

"Like it said, stupid shit. I don't even know anymore." A mirthless laugh escaped her lips, and Jessica shook her head. "How's the, investigation going?" She asked, quickly changing the subject, which didn't go unnoticed by Trish.

"When did you get so interested in the case?" Trish asked, surprise catching her off guard. She'd have to be careful what she said, because who knew what Jessica would-could-do if she said the wrong thing. If she was being mind-controlled, then surely Kilgrave would put some sort of failsafe in there or something.

"Well it's all you've talked about the past few days." Jessica shrugged casually, and Trish had to admit, that yes, it was all she talked about really, or at least most of what she talked about.

"It's going well; I'm not really allowed to say…" Trish's answer trailed as Jessica gave her a dry look.

"I'm hardly one to blab about things, Trish. You can trust me." Trish shrugged a shoulder, having to hide a lip bite and the reply of _'_ _can I really, Jess?'_ that was lingering on the tip of her tongue.

"I know, and I do trust you, but it's the truth. I can't tell anyone about it unless you're involved." It was a half lie, but Trish hoped it was good enough to get Jessica off her back. Jessica didn't push the subject, simply nodding her head and taking a gulp form the bottle.

"Fine." She sounded exhausted as she released a heavy sigh.

"I heard you had a boyfriend. Is that who you were arguing with?" Trish asked, and judging by Jessica's surprised look, she guessed correctly.

"Have you been spying on me?" Jessica's tone was understandably annoyed, and Trish hurriedly shook her head.

"No, no," she said swiftly, despite the fact that she was lying. "I had stopped by a few days ago, and you hadn't been home." Jessica stared at her, her expression unreadable, but slowly nodded for her to go on. "And I spoke with your neighbor, he mentioned you'd be out." Trish finished, and Jessica scoffed dryly.

"Since when were you buddies with my neighbors?" It was rhetorical question, and Jessica continued on before she could answer. "Yes, we were fighting, like I said, stupid shit. Fights happen." She said breezily, brushing Trish off quickly.

"Why haven't I met him yet?"

"Do I need your permission to date someone, mom?" Jessica shot back, her tone sharp, sarcasm dripping from her tone as she took another mouthful form the bottle. "Christ Trish, I can take care of myself."

"I know, I know Jess, I just worry about you." Trish said quickly.

"Yeah? Well don't."

"And I'm curious. Where did you even meet someone who you'd ever think of having an actual relationship with?" That clearly hadn't been a question Jessica was expecting, Trish could see her a brief flicker of surprise on her face, before the other woman lowered the bottle to rest against her leg.

"We met in a bar, believe it or not." Jessica said bluntly. Trish raised her eyebrows, looking doubtful. "I know what you're thinking, but he's not like other guys." There was note of humor in her tone, as if sharing an inside joke with herself.

"Because that's reassuring Jess." Trish cut in. Jessica shrugged.

"Well, he did stalk me because I refused to have sex with him." She said, a small flutter of laughter in her voice. Trish tried to speak, but Jessica continued on. "I'm joking, Trish, though we did meet in a bar. Hit it off pretty well, if I say so myself." Trish nodded slightly at this, watching the slight smile curl at her lips.

"Does this man have a name?" She asked after a long pause. Trish was suspicious, and rightly so if she said so herself. With everything going on, how could she trust her best friend, who, appeared to not give two shits about Hope or staying in contact with her best friend. Trish knew Jessica, and this wasn't her. Well, maybe the pushing people away part, but still, this was strange, because the Jess she knew, would be determined to help Hope.

"Kevin," Jessica said quickly, without a pause, very convincingly. Trish paused, the name ringing a bell.

"Wait, you mean the man who was waiting outside the police station for you?" She said, and Trish could have sworn that Jessica looked almost panicked for a second, before she smoothed over her features.

"Yes, why?" Jessica rose a brow slightly, and Trish drew in a breath, thinking back to the conversation. The accent sticking out to her now, the distinct British tone.

 _"'_ _Kevin Thompson, I'm a client of Ms. Jones. Just checking up on things, it's a pleasure to meet you.'"_

"He seems nice." Trish forced out before she could dwell on it any longer, not wanting Jessica to catch on, though her panic was raising. It seemed like an odd coincidence, that she'd just so happen to meet someone who was British soon after Hope's arrest. Coupled with the fact that he was with Jessica, only made her panic rise higher. Jessica could be in danger, if this man had her under his control. He threatened Jessica after all, so clearly he knew she was someone important. Trish wasn't someone to jump to conclusions, but this was a coincidence she couldn't ignore. She heard Jessica scoff, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Hardly, he's more of an asshole." Jessica said, rolling her eyes. Trish shifted slightly, glancing at the clock as Jessica reached to turn on the TV, flipping through the channels, clearly done with the conversation. Trish let it go, going back to her thoughts as the flutter of the different channels filled the silence until one caught her ear.

 _"…_ _Dead woman found in the middle of the road…"_

"Go back," Trish said hurriedly, and Jessica glanced at her before flipping back to the previous channel.

 _"…_ _Reasons for her death are not yet known, but we have evidence that she was killed in the crash."_ The reporter was saying, behind him, was a bus laid out on his side, smoke still curling from the bus. _"_ _The bus driver, who shall remain unnamed, said that she had ran out into the street, and was killed by the head on collision with the bus. Reasons for the crash are still being investigated."_

"How sad." Trish said quietly, and Jessica shrugged, though her fingers twitched against the remote.

"Yea, a real shame." Jessica replied in a somewhat short tone, slouching lower, propping her feet on the coffee table. Trish eyed her friend, unable to shake the feeling that this is not how Jessica would react. Her tone of voice was short, something in it was different, but Trish couldn't place what. Before she could push the subject, Jessica spoke up again. "I'm tired. You're sure you don't mind if I stay the night?" Her tone was hesitant, but Trish nodded slightly.

"No, sure, it's fine. I mean, I turned your room into a training room, but you can have the couch." Trish said, silently glad for it. She felt guilty, but if she was being mind-controlled by a British psychopath, Trish could keep an eye on her. She stood up, allowing Jessica to kick off her shoes-unable to ignore the faint grimace on Jessica's face as she did this. Trish grabbed the quilt slung over the back of the couch, before tossing it over her friend. Jessica tossed her a slight smile, though a tired one as she flicked the TV off. "Night Jess." She said after a beat, smiling back slightly.

"Yea, night Trish."

* * *

Matt wasn't use to late nights in the office. He was use too late nights being a vigilante, but sitting and simply reading was not exactly something he took a lot of pleasure in, especially for the fifth or sixth time. Sure, they came with being a lawyer, but with this case-this mind control case-was probably the toughest case they'd ever taken.

That and the notion of it was utterly insane. Matt found himself questioning, as he so often did, if what he was doing was for the best.

Foggy had gone home a long while, and Karen was probably fast asleep over her own desk. So, that left him silently running his fingers along the braille letters as he read through the file once more. He didn't know what to think of this case, and the fiasco that was the radio talk show plan only seemed to make things worse. _'_ _Note to self, never piss off someone with mind control powers.'_ He mused to himself as he rubbed his face, feeling fractured. Between working through the several calls that came in after Trish Talk, today have been tiring. They hadn't even screened anyone yet to make sure they weren't lying, and using it as an excuse to get out of trouble. Matt pinched his nose, breathing out sharply at the thought of screening people tomorrow. Sure, he was, quite literally, a human lie detector, but that didn't make things any more fun. He stood up, reaching for his cane and slipped out of the office. He listened to Karen's soft breaths for a second before moving to walk over, gently nudging her.

He heard the swish of air as Karen sat up sharply, her breath inhaling sharply in surprise. "Matt, what are you doing still here?" She sounded just as tired as he did.

"I could ask you the same thing, Karen." He responded calmly, and Karen chuckled softly.

"Anything on that girl?" Karen asked, and Matt shook his head with a sigh.

"Nothing that I can think of, other than the millions of phone calls we got today. Has there been anything else on the news?" He asked. He'd been holed up in his office for most of the day, other than to get food and coffee. He knew Karen kept up on the news, and really, any leads would be helpful.

"Well, there was bus crash earlier tonight, but I don't think it's our guy." Matt raised his eyebrows slightly, shifting as he leaned against the desk.

"Anything's useful that this point." He sighed, rubbing his eyes.

"Well, there was one death, dead on the scene, her head was bashed in pretty bad."

"Not exactly your normal bus crash injury." He noted quietly. "I mean, head trauma is common, but unless she was flung from the bus pretty hard, her skull shouldn't be bashed in."

"Yeah, things have gotten strange, haven't they?" She said, a slight smile pulling at her lips. Matt breathed out a laugh.

"Yeah, have a nice night Karen, get some actual sleep, alright?" He said, moving to head out.

"You too, Matt."

Shutting the door, Matt slipped out of the building, his fingers curling around his cane as he tapped it along the ground, starting down the sidewalk. The cold breeze hit his cheeks, the smell of alcohol, cigarettes, and trash swirling in his nose. He breathed out in thought, trying to sort through everything. Hope's parents, Hope, and Kilgrave. Matt was still trying to work his way through everything. They'd gotten several calls in about people claiming to be mind-controlled by Kilgrave, he needed to call Trish and have her come in to help him screen them. After all, most people would use mind control to try to get out of jail.

Matt shook his head, listening to the night sounds, until one voice cut into the peaceful air. Sharp, with a British lull that was hauntingly familiar. He stopped, sliding back against the wall to listen.

"Pick up the bloody phone, would you Jessica?" A sharp growl, and the pace of feet against the floor. It came from up above him, his hear was always sharper, and though the voice was faint, he knew exactly who it was, because one couldn't forget the voice he heard earlier on Trish's Talk show. "Fuck." Matt tipped his head, listening, and not wanting to get any closer. He wasn't risking being controlled. "I know, we had a… Disagreement earlier, but, I know, that you're not _actually_ mad at me. You could never stay mad at me."

Matt furrowed his brow. Trish had said she had a friend named Jessica, didn't she? Surely they couldn't be the same person. Jessica was a fairly common name, so he assumed. He hoped not, at least, or else that would mean that something happened. Then again, it didn't sound like someone else was in the apartment, just Kilgrave-so he assumed, unless someone had the exact same voice.

Which really begged the question as to why he was there? Was he stalking Jessica? No, Kilgrave sounded annoyed, if a bit angry. And a disagreement? Of what sort? Matt shifted, pressing against the wall, hoping to hear better as he tipped his head. Unfortunately, there wasn't any other sounds other than the patter of footsteps, followed by a thump of something heavy landing on something soft. A mattress, he assumed.

Matt curled his finger tighter around his cane, moving to start back down the sidewalk, eager to get away, though he made a mental note to mention it to Trish. He wasn't ready to find out what it was like to be mind-controlled. Hope had done a pretty good job of explaining it.

* * *

Jessica stared absently at her phone, watching it buzz against the coffee table. Kilgrave wasn't one to blow up her phone. He'd normally go off and do whatever until she finally texted him. Clearly, he realized he'd done wrong, or something to that degree. Kilgrave wasn't exactly someone who recognize his faults, or that what he was doing was wrong. He'd only called once anyways, and after a brief moment of contemplation, she reached out and grabbed it. Trish had long since gone to bed, so Jessica was assuming, and Jessica was finding it surprisingly hard to fall asleep. She unlocked the screen, tapping on her text messages and staring at the flashing line before tapping out her message.

 ** _J: What is it?_**

 ** _K: Can we talk about earlier?_**

Jessica scoffed, rolling her eyes as she tapped out her reply. So, no, he hadn't realized his faults

, just wanted her back. Which meant he knew he fucked up to some degree, but not to the morally right degree.

 ** _J: What exactly is there to talk about? You tried to make me murder a woman!_**

 ** _K: How is that different from anything else I do?_**

Jessica blinked, pausing as she stared at the message. She did have to admit; it wasn't much different from what he normally did. Before she could tap out a reply, he continued

 ** _K: I mean, we've killed people before, no different. In fact, you even sometimes were the instigator, so to speak._**

 ** _J: But normally, they've done something to piss you off, or piss me off I suppose._**

 ** _K: Who says she didn't piss me off? Come on, Jessie, since when did you start having morals?_**

 ** _J: Since you started being an asshole._**

 ** _K: I'm always an asshole, according to you._**

Jessica rubbed her eyes, breathing out softly. He had a point. Fuck him and his stupid reasoning. Her phone buzzed against her fingers and she glanced at it, reading the text.

 ** _K: Now that we understand our differences, can we have a civil conversation now, without the name calling?_**

 ** _J: Fine, what is it?_**

There was brief pause before her phone lit up.

 ** _K: I know that Trish is on to me, has she said anything? Have you found out anything?_**

Jessica scoffed slightly, rolling her eyes. Of course, he'd be worried, and rightly so.

 ** _J: She asked how we met._**

 ** _K: And you told her…?_**

 ** _J: That we met in a bar, you tried to make me have sex with you, then stalked me._**

 ** _K: I hardly stalked you, Jessica. Just, was curious about you._**

 ** _J: Yeah, that's what all stalkers say, moron._**

She couldn't stop the touch of a smile curling at her lips as she read his reply.

 ** _K: Come off it, you certainly didn't complain the night afterwards, when we made sweet, sweet love._**

 ** _J: Yes, after you forced our waiter to cut off his hands for spilling food on your jacket. Very romantic, Kilgrave._**

 ** _K: He was asking for it. That jacket costed a lot of money._**

 ** _J: None of which you had. We both know, you didn't pay shit for that jacket._**

She could picture him chuckling a bit to himself. That breathless half laugh that he did when he found her sass humorous.

 ** _K: It was still an expensive jacket._**

 ** _J: Trish knows about us._**

 ** _K: But does she know it's me, and not Kevin?_**

 ** _J: No, she doesn't know that Kevin and Kilgrave are the same person, I think._**

 ** _K: You're not being very reassuring, Jessica. Find out whatever you can._**

 ** _J: I have it under control, alright? Trust me on this, and go to sleep._**

 ** _K: I love you._**

 ** _J: I know, asshole._**

* * *

 ** _An:_** _And that's all for this chapter. Not much happened, which I feel a bit guilty for, but things will pick up soon. I'm just trying not to get the chapters too long. Remember to review! Reviews equal faster updates!_


	6. A K A I Trust You

**_AN:_** _Hey guys, Happy Valentines Day. Sorry this took so long to get out. I wasn't feeling up to writing recently, but I'm back now, so yay! Regardless of that, I am doing better. In terms of this chapter, general warnings apply as they have previous chapters._

 _And, for those you have not noticed, I have uploaded the prequel one-shot. It is titled "We Must Be To New Beginnings." Check it out if you haven't already!_

* * *

 ** _Chapter 6: A. K. A. I Trust You_**

Trish was determined to get out of the house before Jessica woke up. Meeting up with Matt to screen the several people who claimed to have been Kilgraved, Trish didn't want Jessica potentially reporting back to Kilgrave. She didn't want to tip her off, and leaving before she could question where she was going was best.

Of course, it didn't happen like that.

"Where are you going?" Trish jumped at the sound of Jessica's voice coming from behind her. She turned to find her friend sitting up, rubbing her head slightly as she stared at Trish with curiosity.

"Out." Trish said quickly, and she watched her friend raise an eyebrow. "I need to talk with my lawyer." She explained and she watched as Jessica nodded her head.

"Alright. Can I come with you?" There was something in Jessica's tone at set her off, and Trish shifted, shouldering her purse. Jessica had seemed uninterested in anything to do with Hope until last night. It didn't sit right with her.

"Sorry Jess, I really need to go." She managed, turning and heading out quickly before Jessica could push the subject. Trish sighed softly, rubbing her head. She hated lying to her best friend, absolutely hated it.

Stepping out of the building, Trish shifted to grab her phone. She scrolled through her texts before finding Matt's contact. She was about to shoot off a text when she remembered he was blind. Sure, there was probably text-to-speech, but calling him seemed easier. She quickly hit the call button, raising it to her ear as she glanced down the street, trying to hail down a taxi.

 _"_ _Trish, I'm assuming you're on the way?"_ Matt's voice sounded from the speaker, smooth and professional. There was the faint murmur of chatter from the speaker, and Trish raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, grabbing a cab now. Is that the people who claimed to be mind-controlled?" She asked, and there was breath of a laugh from the other side.

 _"_ _Yes, we're a bit overwhelmed."_ He said, and Trish rubbed her forehead, a headache already coming on at the thought of the amount of people.

"Did you hear about the bus crash last night?" She asked after a pause, thinking back to Jessica's weird reaction to it.

 _"_ _I did, tragic thing to happen."_ Matt answered in a calm tone. There was brief pause of silence as Trish waved a passing taxi over. _"_ _Speaking of last night,"_ He started, and Trish paused at his tone before shutting the door. She handed the driver the card with the address to the law firm on it, leaning back as Matt continued after a pause. _"_ _I heard Kilgrave last night."_

"You _heard_ him?" Trish cut in, confused and a bit panicked.

 _"_ _I didn't see him, or even speak to him. He was in an apartment, talking to someone, or, trying to, they didn't pick up. He mentioned a disagreement."_ Matt explained quickly, deliberately not answering the question.

"Did you get a name?" Trish asked, feeling somewhat eager to know who exactly he was planning with. She found herself dreading the answer at the same time.

 _"_ _Jessica."_

Trish paused, struggling to process the information. She doesn't want to believe it, after all, just because he said the name Jessica doesn't mean it was _Jessica._ Trish doubted that was the case. "And, nothing else? No hints to what the disagreement was about?" Trish asked, her tone quick, a sense of dread running through her body. What had Jessica said last night?

"' _Got into an argument with a friend tonight. Stupid shit, really.'"_

 _"_ _No. Nothing."_ Matt answered, snapping her from her thoughts. She glanced out the window, catching the building come into view.

"Right, of course not." She answered. "Look, we can continue this in a minute, I'm here." She said quickly, earning a quick sound from Matt.

 _"_ _Of course."_ He answered. Trish nodded and hung up, handing the driver the right amount of cash before she got out. Trish breathed out, her breath clouding the air as she headed into the building. She paused, taking a moment to remember the way to get there before heading down the hall. She passed a few people, giving them a slight nod as she stepped inside of the office, greeted by Karen bent over a few papers.

"Trish, there you are." Matt said from the small office, his fingers curling around his cane, a pair of red sunglasses perched on his nose. He looked tired, but still seemed as proper as ever. "Please, we're just about ready to start." He gestured to the office, stepping inside. Trish nodded slightly, following him in and taking a seat beside Matt.

"A lot of people out there." She started, interlacing her fingers on the table. Matt laughed a bit, a smile curl along his lips.

"Yeah, after all, when a way out arises, wouldn't you take the opportunity?" He pointed out, and Trish blinked, having to agree with that.

"I suppose so." She admitted, leaning back in the chair and resting her hand in her lap. "Shall we get started? This might take all day." She joked slightly, but the humor was forced. Matt managed to grimace at the joke, but didn't comment as he waved the first person in.

* * *

 _"_ _All I'm saying is, you don't need to go to some stupid funeral."_

Jessica frowned, leaning back on Trish's couch, her feet propped up on the coffee table. Kilgrave was pretty adamant on her not going to Reva's funeral. Jessica herself wasn't sure why she wanted to go, but she did.

"And all I'm saying, is that we could ask if her close friends know anything about flash drive. She could've told someone about it." Jessica stressed, and Kilgrave growled from the other end of the phone. She knew that she made a good point. Kilgrave hadn't thought to ask her if she told anyone about it.

 _"_ _Then what will we do if they do know?"_ He asked, his tone sharp and pointed, like a knife. Jessica faltered at that, and she fell silent for a moment until Kilgrave spoke up again. _"_ _Jessie?"_

"I don't know." She answered finally, and Kilgrave made a sound.

 _"_ _I know why you want to go to that funeral, Jessie. You're feeling guilty."_ He hit the nail on the head, because yes, Jessica does feel a bit guilty for killing Reva. A bit, not much though. She does have some sort of morality.

"Forgive me, for having a bit of a moral compass, asshole." She sneered back, and Kilgrave laughed a bit on the other end.

 _"_ _Fine,"_ His tone came out as a sneer, and Jessica rolled her eyes slightly. He was such a child sometimes. _"_ _Go to your bloody funeral, see if there's anyone who knows about the flash drive."_ There's a brief pause, before he continued. _"_ _And come home afterwards."_ Jessica knew it was supposed to sound like an order, but it certainly didn't come out as one. If she didn't know any better, she'd almost think that he was pleading with her. Pathetic.

"I'll think about it." She snapped, but just because she wanted to spite him. They both knew she'd come home eventually, maybe after a few drinks and bitching to Trish, but she'd eventually come home.

* * *

If there was one thing Trish found tedious about all this, it was the fact there were so many people to question. Trish absently glanced towards the clock, rubbing her eyes as a man walked in. He certainly didn't look wealthy, not that Trish was judging him, but he didn't fit Kilgrave's MO, if she guessed correctly. Kilgrave seemed like the type who went after the rich and well-off to get what he wanted.

Then again, he went after Hope, and she's a college student.

"Start from the beginning." Matt's smooth voice pulled Trish from her thoughts, and she glanced at him. His blind gaze was intense behind his sunglasses, staring directly passed the man.

"I went to 7-Eleven to buy a bag of Doritos, you know?" He started, his tone that average, surf-dude, druggie type of tone. Trish nodded slightly to show that she was listening, urging him to go on. "And then, this Chinese dude comes in, and his eyes were all red and glowing." The guy gestured to his eyes, as if to point it out. Trish felt her heart sink at another dead end. This clearly wasn't the right guy. "And I was like, 'dude-'"

"Alright, we've hear enough." Matt cut in smoothly, a tight-lipped smile curling along his mouth. Trish didn't blame him for his irritation. Four hours at this interrogation process, and things were looking bleaker and bleaker with each passing interview. The man looks between them, his eyes wide as he tried to stammer out what 'apparently' happened at the 7-Eleven, but Trish quietly showed him out and called for the next person.

"My Lucy is a nice girl, a virgin." A young woman started, and Trish leaned back in her chair as the mother glanced at her. Trish knew these types of mothers, the mother who didn't want to believe that their daughter was lying to them and would use any way to get out of believing it.

Apparently a mind controlling psychopath was the perfect explanation.

The woman turned her head to the door, where her daughter is stood, hesitant. "Tell them." The mother urged, and the daughter hesitantly moved to take the remaining seat, clearly very pregnant. She glanced at Matt as he shifted slightly, folding his hands on the desk.

"Kilgrave made me do it." The daughter started, her hands moving to rub her stomach. Trish nodded her head for the girl to go on, but she had feeling this wouldn't be it either. "He's our gardener-"

"I think we've heard enough for now." Trish cut in, smiling in a strained manner. The mother looked appalled at this, and glanced between them.

"But-"

"We're sorry, but this description doesn't match up with what we already know about him." Matt cut in, his tone strict and professional. "Send the next person in while you're on the way out." He added as the mother and daughter stood up to leave.

"They lived with me for two days. He made me play my cello for them. The woman didn't look exactly pleased about classical music." Trish glanced up, her eyes sweeping over the woman that now sat in front of them, her tone morbidly humorous. She noticed Matt shift in his seat as well, clearly interested as well. This was new, no one had come to them speaking of two people. "Until I made mistake." Her eyes flickered down to her bandaged fingers, her tone dropping quietly. It was only one hand that was fully bandaged, the other curling around the glass of whiskey.

"They?" Trish asked, her tone careful and the woman nodded her head.

"Yes, he had a woman with him. She certainly didn't seem like the type to fall in love with a man like that." She explained, and Trish glanced at Matt, who seemed just as interested as her.

"Did you catch this woman's name?" He asked, and the woman shook her head.

"No, not her full name at least, sorry, but she had black hair. A leather jacket too. He called her Jessie." She described, and Matt nodded, clearly not noticing the way Trish's blood ran cold. Jessie was the nickname her mother-that bitch-called her. Jessica hated that nickname. It couldn't be her, because Jess would clobber anyone who called her that.

"And the man, what did he look like?" He prodded and the woman gave a brief moment of thought.

"Dark hair, he was dressed in a purple suit. It looked expensive too." She answered, and Trish felt a brief mix of many emotions. They were getting somewhere; but she didn't want to think that they were. "Intense eyes too, and when he stared at his girlfriend, it was like she was the only thing in the room."

"How would you describe their relationship? Did she seem under his control as well?" Trish asked, feeling like she had to force the words out of her throat. The woman shook her head.

"No, he never once uttered a command to her. He might have, but whatever he said she didn't do. I'm not entirely sure." The woman started, her eyes distant, as if trying to recall the scene. "They were, an interesting couple. I would have assumed they were married if it weren't for that lack of wedding bands." She explained.

"You said, the woman he was with didn't seem like the type to fall in love with him," Matt started, unable to hide his own curiosity. "What do you mean by that?"

"Well, she was kinder than him, if you compare them, drank all of my alcohol though, but when they left, she made him call an actual ambulance to take me to the hospital." She explained, and Trish felt sick to her stomach. She wasn't one to jump to conclusions, but the description fit. Not that that was anything to go by.

"Thank you, if you could come with me." Trish struggled to speak, standing and leading the woman out. "Head to the office room across from here, we have a few more people to talk to." She said, her mind still running in circles. "That woman with him though, did she seem to have powers? Like the Gifted?" Trish asked as the woman started across the way. She paused, and Trish met the woman's eyes hesitantly.

"Yes, she did. Pulled one of my cabinet doors clean off by accident. She did apologize for it though." She said, and Trish only nodded her head, stepping back into the office and sinking down into the chair next to Matt again.

"Are you okay?" Matt's tone was careful, clearly trying to get an idea of what she was feeling.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Trish breathed, rubbing her forehead. She watched a grimace curl on Matt's lips, humorless and strained.

"Liar." He said quickly, and Trish breathed out a sigh. She leaned back, folding her arms over her chest. "Do you think it was Jessica?" Matt asked, though there was undertone that said he had a strong feeling at it was. Trish glanced at him, her eyes studying his face.

"I don't know what to think. I mean, yes, I do think it was her, but…"

"You don't want to believe it." He finished, and Trish nodded her head.

"Yes, that's exactly it." Trish started, trying to find the words to speak. "I feel like, the further we dig into this, the more I'm going to wonder if I even knew Jessica at all." She admitted, and Matt leaned back, folding his hands in his lap patiently. "We use to be best friends, sisters, but she grew distant, especially over the last eight months." Trish said quietly, her eyes scanning the room.

"That could have been when they met." Matt noted, and Trish shrugged, not sure what exactly to say to that.

"We should call in the next person, we only have a few more to get through." She deflected, and Matt seemed to hesitate briefly, before he nodded.

"Right."

* * *

Jessica hated funeral parties. It was just the entire notion of them that made her sick to stomach.

Maybe she was just bitter over not being able to attend her parents'.

Jessica shook her head, shoving her hands deeper into her pockets a she glanced around the area. She felt like she stuck out, like she shouldn't be here, and maybe she shouldn't. Funerals were for the loved ones and people that knew the deceased, she didn't know Reva. Hadn't known Reva.

Hell, in a way, she'd even killed her too.

Regardless on the technicalities of Reva's death, Jessica was pretty sure that this shit sob-fest was almost over. She'd never been to a funeral, so she had no way of knowing, but it seemed to be drawing close to close. The people who gave out the speeches of how wonderful and bright Reva was were coming to an end, and Jessica couldn't be more thankful about it. She shifted on her feet, her hands pushing deeper into her pockets and her eyes scanned the area. There was one person in particular that she was interested in speaking too, Reva's husband, Luke.

As people stared to leave, Jessica's eyed the larger man. He was tall, and insanely huge, dressed in the typical black suit and tie. She paused for a moment, thinking of how exactly to start up a conversation. She wasn't here because of guilt and to pay respects, because that was tacky and simply worthless.

Sure, maybe she felt guilty, but it was just bit. Minuscule and already fading from her conscious.

The frosted grass crunched under her worn boots as she sidled up beside the man. Her eyes turned to the gravestone, fresh dirt turned over, covering the casket.

"If you're here to say that you're sorry she's gone or some shit, don't bother." Jessica blinked, surprised by the deep rumble of his voice. She turned her head, looking at him and finding his narrowed, grieving eyes. Jessica scoffed at the sentence, rolling her eyes.

"I'm hardly someone who you'd want to hear that from." She said, her tone bitter as she turned back to the gravestone. It was hilarious, if she thought about it, in some dark humor sort of way. The grieving husband and the wife's killer having a heart-to-heart over a grave that just-so-happened to house the wife of the grieving husband.

Fuck, she'd been hanging out with Kilgrave to much. She was developing his sadistic sense of humor.

"So then why are you here?" His tone was sharp, almost in an accusing matter. "If you're not here to offer your condolences, then why are you here?" Jessica shrugged her shoulders, thinking of a way to not sound like a total asshole. She wasn't Kilgrave, who would just openly order the man to tell him what he knew. Maybe she should have dragged him along.

Wait, on second thought, that would make matters worse, probably.

"I'm, here to pay my respects." She finally settled on, though it sounded tacky and cliché as fuck. His nose wrinkled in disgust at the words, and Jessica shrugged her shoulders again. _'_ _It's not like I can just come out and say; "Hey! I'm the one who killed your wife. Now do you know anything about a flash drive?"'_ She thought to herself. "As cliché as it sounds." She added, and Luke scowled slightly, confusion clouding his eyes.

"You knew Reva?" His tone was curious now, his dark eyes suspicious and guarded. Jessica didn't blame him.

"We were old friends. We lost contact a few years ago." She lied smoothly, and he still looked unsure. Her mouth felt bitter as the words left her mouth. She hated this, and she didn't know why. She didn't know why Reva's death was different compared to the trail of grief and death Kilgrave left behind.

She chalked it up to not having a definitive reason for her death, and she hoped whatever motives Kilgrave had were at least something she could justify, but for Reva's death, he didn't seem to have any motives other than her knowing whatever was on that flash drive-and even that was debatable, because how could Kilgrave know that she knew? The rest of the world be damned, if she could justify his wrongdoings in some way, then she'll gladly do it to lessen the guilt she felt.

"Were you now?" His tone was flat, and Jessica held her hands up, giving him a 'what-can-you-do?' face.

"Hey, all I'm here for is to find out if Reva mentioned anything about a flash drive." She said flatly, and there was a brief flash of anger on his face, before it vanished and he scowled. His face scrunched up in confusion, though there was still a note of anger in his eyes.

"A flash drive? No, she never mentioned it. Why?"

Jessica shrugged. "I had a few, important files on it, that I needed to get from her." She said, and she knew it came out like she was a piece of shit. And maybe she was. "I know the timings bad," she tried to explain. "But I need those files. She was supposed to email them to me." She finished, and there was a long pause, a lapse in silence that made Jessica feel more tense with each passing second.

"No, she never mentioned it." He said finally, repeating what he said earlier as if to reconfirm it, his tone flat and dry. He turned to her, staring at her with an intense glare. Jessica nodded her head, dropping her hands and shoving them into her pockets.

"Right, sorry for uh, wasting your time." She muttered, turning on her heel.

"Wait," Jessica paused, glancing over her shoulder to look at him with a raised brow. "Want to grab a drink?" A slight smile pulled at his lips, revealing stark white teeth. Jessica had to laugh, shaking her head.

"Sorry, I'm taken." She said flatly, dropping her hands to her side, her phone clutched loosely in her fingers. She didn't give him time to say anything else, moving quickly out of the graveyard. She shoved her hands into her pockets, pulling her phone out.

 ** _J: No one knows shit._**

 ** _K: You're sure?_**

Jessica sighed, glaring at the screen.

 ** _J: I'm a fucking PI, I think I'd know if they knew._**

 ** _K: Fine, I'll take your word for it._**

 ** _J: Don't be such an ass. If you don't trust me to get information and relay it to you truthfully, maybe you should've come._**

 ** _K: God no. Why the bloody hell would I go to funeral?_**

Jessica rolled her eyes, shoving her phone back into her pocket just as it buzzed again. She ignored it for a second, before grunting in defeat and pulling it out to see what the hell was going on.

 ** _K: There's someone waiting for you back at home. Something about a cheating husband._**

 ** _J: Fuck. How do I know you're not lying?_**

 ** _K: Because I don't think it would be easy to get blood out of a red coat. Or hide the body._**

 ** _J: What the hell did you do?_**

 ** _K: Nothing, I'm not even home, saw her walking in as I left. I didn't say a word to her._**

She was going to kill him if she found a dead body in their doorway.

* * *

It was something of a relief she felt as she stepped out of the elevator to see some woman standing outside her door, not bloodied and not holding one of their kitchen knives.

The woman turned at the sound of the elevator. She looked like one of those typical rich woman, a trophy wife, if Jessica knew any better. Red coat, tall heels, probably expensive shit.

"Jessica Jones, Audrey Eastman." She introduced before Jessica could say anything. She furrowed her brows, was she supposed to know that name? "I know I'm early, I just, want to get this over with." She explained, and Jessica tipped her head, nodding slightly as she tried to place the name-though, she honestly didn't give two shits who referred her, as long as she got paid. She moved to open the door, glancing around for Kilgrave.

Shit, where was that asshole? Not that she wanted to see him, or maybe she did. At least she'd know where he was if she saw him. Despite the fact that he said he was out running _errands,_ she found it hard to actually believe him. She trusted Kilgrave, sure, but she did like to at last have an idea of where he was and what he was doing, just in case he decided to cause havoc.

"You don't even have a sign out front, is this even your office?" The woman's sharp tone, snobby and condescending, cut into her brief worry. She bit back a sharp retort, making a mental note to get that fixed. "Carlo thinks I'm an idiot, but I can smell it on him every time he sneaks into bed at three in the morning." Audrey continued, rummaging through her purse. Jessica slid into her seat, leaning back in the chair and letting the woman blab on. Not like her saying anything would make this go any faster. "Wouldn't be his first affair either." She continued, pulling out a photo and sliding it onto her desk.

"They just go along, blindly ruining the lives of everyone in their path." Jessica furrowed her brow, only half listening to the woman as she studied the photo. She tried to ignore the woman's judging eyes wandering her apartment. She didn't care what the woman thought, but comments were annoying. "How long have you been in business?" She inquired, and Jessica shifted in her seat, feeling defensive of her home.

"Why do you ask?" She shot back sharply, dragging her brown eyes up to glare at the woman.

"I want to know if I write you a check, you'll stick around long enough to earn it." The woman shot back, her voice taking on that condescending tone again.

"I'll earn it." Jessica snapped, her voice sharp as she leaned back in her chair.

"My lawyer says that I need pictures for the divorce of Carlo and his..." Audrey trailed off, and Jessica hesitantly cut in.

"Mistress."

"Skank." The woman correctly sharply. Jessica raised her brows just slightly at the sharp outburst, but didn't say anything. "Nothing plays like pictures in court. He'll ask for alimony; I'm not giving him shit! I need you to catch him… In flagrante, you know, in the act…"

"I, know what in flagrante means." Jessica cut in quickly, and the woman nodded slightly.

"Carlo says he's meeting a client Friday night, but of course, when I asked his assistant she didn't know anything about it!" She continued, and Jessica narrowed her eyes just slightly. "Follow him after work, I guarantee he will go straight from the office to her." Jessica glanced back to Audrey, leaning forward.

"The kind of pictures you're asking for, they're hard to look at. Even harder to forget." Jessica warned, watching Audrey carefully. Something felt off, but then again, Jessica never liked these kinds of women.

"That what I pay my shrink for." Audrey shot back, and Jessica leaned back in her chair, folding her arms over her chest. "I don't care if you have to knock down his door to get it, I want you to get those pictures." She added, standing and placing her hands on the top of Jessica's desk. Jessica met the woman's glare sharply. She wasn't intimidated by some woman in a pretty coat with too much makeup. "In fact, I want him to know he's being photographed."

"So that's it?" Jessica asked as Audrey stepped back, pacing the floor slightly. "Follow your husband and take sex pictures?" She inquired. She wasn't skeptical on this, but she had to be sure. She didn't want another pair of dead people in her elevator.

"Isn't that enough?" Audrey shot back, and Jessica folded her arms over her chest.

"Standard contract, I require fifty percent up front." She finally said, pulling out the papers and handing them to Audrey. The other woman stared at her for a brief moment, before she moved to her purse and to pull out her money.

* * *

Kilgrave wasn't exactly pleased. Now, if that was anything new, he'd tell Jessica, but she knew he wasn't pleased. Which was probably why he was avoiding her, because he'd like to avoid any arguments. He hated arguing with Jessica, because most of the time she was right.

Not that he'd ever admit that.

Kilgrave sniffed slightly, tugging his coat closer around him against the cold. He knew if Jessica knew what he was doing, she'd smack him, or kill him. Which was why he wasn't telling her. He knew she'd be pissed, and she was already pissed at him. What she didn't know wouldn't hurt her. He glanced around the police station, standing in the middle room, ignoring the other people who glared at him for doing so. He didn't care. His fingers fiddled with the flash drive that still sat in his pocket. He hadn't let it leave his person since last night, and, he didn't plan on it.

Now, to find a suitable officer to carry out his doing.

His eyes landed in one officer, blonde hair and narrowed eyes. He studied the man for second, before nodding to himself and walking over to the man. He was talking to another person, though that quickly changed when Kilgrave spoke.

"Leave us." He ordered the other person, glancing at the officer. "Don't speak." He said haltingly, stopping the man from speaking. "Now, I have something I need you to do." He started, thinking of what exactly to say. He didn't want this to backfire on him. So, his orders had to be direct, with little room for misinterpretation. His eyes flicked over the officer, running his tongue over his teeth as he sucked in a breath. "Right, I want you to go to Pasty Walker, find her, wherever she is, and tell her, that if she doesn't back down, there will be consequences. Tell her, that unless I get an apology, everyone she knows will suffer. Everyone involved in this, will suffer." He ordered, and the officer nodded, his eyes going blank. "And, if someone tries to fight you, then I want you to shoot yourself." He added flippantly. A safeguard, is really it was, nothing more.

"Once you've told her, jump off a roof, a tall one. You're happy to do this for me." He added, and the man's face twisted into a wide grin. Kilgrave nodded, pleased with himself before nodding him off. "Right, off you go… Officer Simpson." He added, glancing down at the nametag attached to his uniform.

Now, time to go window-shopping, literally.

* * *

"Coffee, and a few pastries form the café down the street, at your service." Foggy's voice came cheerfully through the door of the office as he stepped inside, dropping the paper bag and tray onto the table. Trish glanced up at the sound, rubbing her eyes tiredly as Matt spoke.

"Thanks Foggy." He said, his fingers trailing over the Braille. Trish nodded in agreement, glancing around at the desk, it was scattered with papers and files. They were still reviewing the files for the amount of people who came in, though they had managed to narrow it down to a good five of six. Said five or six people were in the other room, discussing amongst themselves. Trish leaned back, brushing a few strands of hair out of her face before glancing at her phone. She had been wanting to text Jessica all day, but had restrained herself. Tipping Kilgrave off on what they knew was the last thing they wanted.

"He's the mind controller, right?" Matt cut into her thoughts, seeming to think on it. "His powers work through his voice, what happens when he's asleep?" He asked, and Trish glanced at him, wondering where he was going. "What I mean is, do his orders still carry out when he's asleep? What about if he's unconscious?"

"I'm pretty sure his orders still go through if he's asleep." Trish answered, and Matt stared at her, clearly waiting for her to answer the second question. Trish didn't know, truthfully, but the thought did give her another idea. "But, what if he was drugged, would his powers still work then?"

"Are you suggesting we steal drugs from a hospital? That's pretty illegal." Matt said carefully, though Trish had to admit, he was right. They weren't even sure if it would work.

"I realize that." She admitted.

"I could ask a friend, she's a nurse." Matt offered after a slight pause. "I mean; she might be able to know what would work." He explained, and Trish nodded thoughtfully.

"Worth a shot, I suppose. Better than nothing." She relented, leaning back. "But then how do we find him?" She asked, and Matt opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off when Foggy poked his head in.

"Hate to interrupt, but there's an officer here to speak with Trish." He said, drumming his knuckles against the door frame. Trish and Matt exchanged a look, before Trish slowly stood.

"Did he say why?" She asked hesitantly, and Foggy shook his head slightly.

"No, just that he needed to speak with you." Trish exchanged another glance towards Matt, who gave a slight nod.

"Alright, I'll be right out." Trish said carefully, and Foggy nodded with a slight smile before ducking back out of the office. There was a brief pause, before she turned to Matt. "What if…"

"I'll cover you if he tries anything." Matt cut in, and Trish wanted to laugh the situation, but managed to hold it back. A blind lawyer going up against a cop, sounded like something in a comedy sketch. She shook her head slightly, drawing in a deep breath before heading out to the front door. Her eyes caught sight of the cop, and she took a brief moment to study him. He didn't seem like he was under Kilgrave's control, but then again, Hope didn't either.

"You, wanted to speak with me?" She asked as she came up to him. The officer glanced up, his brown eyes sharp, studying her. Trish shifted under the look.

"Yes, alone, if you wouldn't mind." He nodded his head to the door, and Trish hesitated, before glancing towards where Matt lingered at the front desk, under the guise of chatting with Karen. His eye caught hers, and he gave an impeccable nod, a slight tilt of his chin.

"Alright." She breathed out, following the officer out of the door. They stopped near the end of the hall, his narrowed eyes meeting hers with an intense glower. He had a smile curling along his lips, as if he were happy. A small chill ran down her spine, and she waited for him to speak, or shoot her, whichever Kilgrave told him to do.

"He says he wants you to back down." It was a plain statement, and it truthfully caught her off guard.

"What?" She said ridiculously, pausing to process his words.

"He wants you to back down, or there will be consequences." He reaffirmed, and Trish took a brief moment to think about this.

"And, if I don't?" She asked carefully, folding her arms over her chest, looking him up and down. She felt sick, a chill running through her spine. This whole situation was fucked up. The fact that Kilgrave used normal people just to get what he wanted. He was smart, Trish had to give him that much. "What consequences would there be?" She inquired, shifting on her feet.

"People will get hurt. People you know. He said everyone you know will suffer." He answered, his tone blank. Trish paused, and briefly wondered if Jessica was counted in that group of people, or if she was an exception. She wanted to ask, truly, she did, but the thought of setting off a failsafe or trigger that would lead him to his death held her back. "He wants an apology." Trish blinked at the statement, faltering slightly.

Trish paused, taking in the information, mulling it over. He wanted an apology, for what? The Talk Show? Surely she didn't wound his pride that much. "Alright then, he'll get one." She said carefully, and he nodded, seeming satisfied with her answer. He turned to walk off, and Trish watched him carefully. She had a gut feeling, one of those horrible gut feelings that made her sick, that Kilgrave told him to do something once she agreed to do whatever he said.

She watched him briefly, debating on following him. He could lead her to Kilgrave, but was she ready for a confrontation? No, she wasn't, not exactly, but she'll be damned if she lets another innocent die.

* * *

Matt praised his hearing, he praised a lot of things Stick had taught him. He knew Foggy would know what he was doing when he slid up to the closed door of their office, and he could feel Karen watching him weirdly. He needed to make sure Trish was okay. He heard something about an apology, which, made sense. They had angered Kilgrave, which, admittedly, was not a smart move on their part. It did help them narrow down his victims though.

Right, back to the situation at hand.

His tipped his chin, listening to slowly fading footsteps. He briefly wondered what Trish was doing, before it hit him and turned to Karen and Foggy with a grimace on his face.

"I need to go." He said briskly, grabbing his cane, trying to move as quick as he could. He had to move quickly, as the footsteps were growing fainter and fainter with each passing second. He ducked out of the door and out of the building before anyone could stop him.

The cold wind hit his cheeks, and he took off into a sprint down the street, following the footsteps. While it was somewhat difficult to tell the difference between the footsteps, he managed to lock onto the general direction. Trish was several feet ahead of him, the crowd lessening as they moved further into the streets. It didn't take him long to figure out where the officer was heading.

His fingers curled around his cane, and he fumbled in the inner pocket of his suit jacket. He had started carrying his black mask around with him after the whole Wilson Fisk thing, and it came in handy in moments like this. He paused, sliding it over his face and tugging it down his nose. He stopped in an alley, tossing his cane away-yet another cane lost. How was he going to explain this one?

He cursed his plan. Trish would know his identity if he did this, because she knew his voice, and he was still in his suit. It was a risk he was willing to take though. "Alright Murdock," he breathed, listening to the footsteps ascend the steps. He tipped his head, fingers grasping the pipe on the wall of the building. He drew in a sharp breath, moving to climb up the side of the wall just in time for Simpson stand on the edge.

"I have to jump off." The man's voice was fearful, a faint hint of the emotion. Matt didn't blame him. There was chatter down below on the street, and he shifted, clutching the edge of the wall before pulling himself up. Just as he climbed up, Trish entered the roof from the steps. He could feel her surprised glance, but that wasn't important right now. Matt drew in a breath, before rushing to the edge of the roof just as the officer started to step off.

It was a close call, a very close call, but Matt caught his arm sharply.

"Alright, you fell off, you fulfilled his order." Matt breathed, his voice breathless as Trish ran up to his side to help, seeming to get over her surprise.

Together, the two pulled him up, and Matt nodded slightly as the man's heartbeat steadied. "I-I uhm…" The officer started, and Matt waved him off.

"Don't. It was a dream, nothing more." He said shortly, but he knew that it didn't sound very convincing. "Go home, be with your family." He advised, knowing that Trish was nodding in agreement.

"He's right, go home, and forget this ever happened." She advised, and the man stared wide eyed, before he seemed to just nod and stood up. He was still in shock, and Matt wouldn't be surprised if he called them up to try and get information later when the shock wore off. He waited until the footsteps had receded completely before turning to Trish.

"So, you're the masked vigilante who took down Fisk." She said carefully, and Matt shrugged a shoulder, a smirk curling his lips.

"Yea." Was all he could think of saying, and Trish nodded slightly.

"Your secret's safe with me, Daredevil." Her tone had a note of humor in her tone, and Matt chuckled lowly.

"I'm glad." He returned. "It's been a long day."

"Indeed it has."

* * *

Jessica was starting to hate her job. It usually involved cold, long nights, and tonight was no exception.

"No, I mean, seriously, why do all people cheat in the middle of the day?" She muttered, and Kilgrave chuckled slightly beside her. He'd insisted he came along, and more so had followed her regardless. Granted, for once, she didn't mind. Call it whatever you liked, but she was skeptical about this wife and her husband. "I mean, you have people killing themselves in the middle of the day, why can't people cheat in the middle of the day when it's warmer?"

"Because, they, don't have voodoo powers, love." He pointed out, and she glared at him. He had a slight smirk on his face, his hands stuffed in the pockets of his coat.

"I'm still mad at you." She muttered, though it'd lost the heat it had previously.

"No you aren't." He said casually, and Jessica just glared at him in annoyance, but didn't say anything. She folded her arms over her chest, turning her gaze down the street.

"There." She said quickly, nodding her head towards the husband. "Almost makes me glad we're not married." She muttered slightly, starting across the street.

"Almost?" Kilgrave repeated with a raised eyebrow. "Do you _want_ to be married?" Jessica mulled over the question. Truthfully, she wasn't sure. Marriage was a tricky thing, in her mind, she didn't exactly understand what was so special about a piece of paper. Sure, there was legal actions and shit that went into signing the paper, but it's not like Kilgrave had any sort of benefits such as health care and shit. "Jessie?" Kilgrave prodded, and she glanced at him briefly.

"I don't know." She answered truthfully, her tone short. She'd rather not discuss this right now. She saw his lips pull into a frown, then part as if to ask another question, but she prowled over him quickly, avoiding whatever he was going to ask. "Grab on, I need to get us over this gate, and unless you can tell the lock to unlock itself, then I can jump over." She cut in quickly, holding her arms out. He looked skeptical, his eyes narrowing slightly, a crease appearing on his forehead.

"What if you drop me?" He asked doubtfully, and Jessica barely held back an eye roll.

"I'm not going to drop you, asshole. Not if you hold on tightly." She said sharply. "Now are you going to comply willingly, or am I going to have to toss you over my shoulder, because that's an option as well." She watched as he glanced between her and gate, before finally sighing slightly.

"Fine." He muttered, and Jessica smirked slightly, grabbing his hands and pulling him close. She moved his hands around her waist, before looping her arms around him. She didn't give him a warning, but she felt his body tense as she pushed off the concrete.

Jessica was tempted to drop him before they landed, but decided that it wasn't the best course of action.

"You really need to work on your flying skills, honey." He muttered, pulling back from her after their feet touched the ground. Jessica shrugged slightly, continuing down the street before he could say anything else.

"We're probably going to have to do it again." She added casually, glancing up at the fire escape. Kilgrave stopped beside her, his face twitching with displeasure.

"Couldn't we just take the bloody stairs?" He grumbled in discomforted. Jessica bit back a comment about him being scared of heights.

"It'll take too long." She shot down quickly, and she watched as he studied the fire escape with displeasure. Jessica rolled her eyes again, grabbing him by the shirt collar and pulling him closer, pushing off without warning and landing heavily on the fire escape. Kilgrave grunted slightly, glaring at her.

"A little warning?" He muttered, and Jessica shrugged slightly.

"Nope." She shot back, popping the 'p' before she moved to open the window. "Why did you even want to come tonight?" She asked, pausing to look at him.

"We haven't spent much time together the past few days. And personally, I don't trust these two." He answered, jerking his head to the window. Jessica stared at him, having to agree about the wife and husband. They did seem pretty sketchy.

"You don't trust anybody though. Not really." She pointed out, and Kilgrave shrugged.

"I trust you." He said gently, and Jessica shook her head, before moving to duck into the window, motioning for him to shut up as the husband came into view. She shifted slightly, moving to pull the window open as silently as she could.

"Come on, and stay quiet." She hissed softly, climbing through. She glanced behind her to make sure he followed her, before slowly approaching the door. She glanced through the window, feeling Kilgrave's shoulder just slightly brush hers. Her face twitched, eyes narrowing, as the husband moved, tossing the covers off of the pair. She couldn't catch what they were saying, but before she could say anything to Kilgrave, her phone buzzed.

She exchanged a brief glance with him, before pulling out her phone and staring at the name. She caught Kilgrave's brow raise slightly, whether he was surprised or amused, she couldn't tell. She pressed the call button, raising it to her ear.

"Hello?" She breathed tentatively, brushing her hair back just slightly.

 _"_ _Hi, it's Audrey Eastman."_

"Yeah, I know." Jessica said quickly, catching Kilgrave's eye as he leaned in a bit to hear. They were so close, his breath just barely brushing her cheek. She could smell the expensive cologne he used.

 _"_ _Did you follow him?"_

"Wait, what?" Jessica was taken back just slightly, her brows furrowing together.

 _"_ _Where are you? Jessica? Hello?"_ Jessica remained silent, catching Kilgrave's eye as he leaned back, taking a slight step backwards and nodding his head to the door. She lowered the phone, wondering what he was doing when Audrey's voice sounded from the other side of the door. "Jessica? Can you hear me? Where-Where's Carlo?" She frowned, barely managing to hold back the snarl in her voice.

"Three feet to your right asshole!" She snapped, her fingers curling around the doorknobs and pulling them open. The two stood up, and Jessica stopped at the sight of the gun.

"Get her on the plastic!" Audrey ordered, and Carlo glanced to his wife, confused. "I got a gun on her for Christ's sake, Carlo!" Jessica smirked, barley holding back a laugh.

"You shoot at me, I'll pull the bullet out of my ruined jacket and shove it up your ass with me pinkie finger, and who do think that's gonna hurt more?" She threatened, raising her hand to stop Kilgrave from speaking as he came into view. She could handle this.

"You're bulletproof?" Carlo questioned, and before she could say anything, the gun went off and Carlo shouted in surprise. She gasped as pain flared in her arm, stumbling back, but managing to remain upright.

"Put the gun to your head!" Kilgrave barked, and she felt his arm warp around her shoulders. "Now!" His tone was low, malice clear in his voice as he stalked forward. "And you, shut up, would you?" He added to Carlo, who clamped up immediately. Jessica watched as Audrey swallowed, the gun pressing against her temple. She straightened up, shifting over to Kilgrave, her fingers curling around his bicep.

"Calm down." She ordered, pulling him back. "Tell her to drop the gun."

"But she-" He started, and Jessica shook her head.

"I think I'm well aware that there's a bullet in my arm." She cut off, and he rolled his eyes. "I'll handle this." She added, meeting his gaze. He stared at her for a moment, his fingers moving to touch her hand before he nodded reluctantly.

"Fine." He sighed, turning back to Audrey. "Put the gun down." He ordered, and Jessica shifted forward slightly as Audrey dropped the gun.

"Look, you're obviously pissed off about something, but I'm pretty sure we didn't do it." She spat, pressing her hand against the gunshot. She knew they-or Kilgrave rather-ruined a lot of lives, but she was certain these two weren't a part of it.

"H-how many more are there like you?" Audrey stammered, taking a step back slightly. Jessica exchanged a quick glance at Kilgrave.

"What do you mean, tell us." Kilgrave barked out, and Audrey glanced between them before she spoke up without hesitation, malice in her tone.

"'Gifted'." She sneered, shaking her head. "Stupid word."

"'Gifted?" Kilgrave repeated, a laugh in his tone. "You're right, that is pretty stupid. Who calls us that? Don't answer that." He added offhandedly, and Audrey tipped her head slightly.

"You're not Gifted, your _freaks_." Jessica rolled her eyes at the statement.

" _Freaks._ Because I haven't heard that since high school. What have we ever done to you?" She asked.

"You saved, the city." Audrey answered, as if that was plain as day. "That's what the paper said. You were _heroes_." Jessica laughed slightly. They weren't heroes, not even close to it.

"Not us. We're far from them actually." Jessica snapped, but she clearly wasn't listening.

"'You saved the city.' But I was there. I saw what really happened." Audrey started, her eyes flicking between them. Kilgrave raised his brows, glancing to Jessica in confusion.

"When was the city saved?" He whispered, and Jessica shrugged her shoulders.

"I think we were out of town when it happened. The incident, at the papers were calling them." She whispered, back as Audrey continued.

"-Watching her bleed to death, while all around me, you people were raining down hell." Audrey snapped, and Jessica gritted her teeth.

"So go after the big green guy or the flag waver!" She snapped, throwing her arms up in frustration. "We weren't even there!"

"Consider it a preventive measure for next time!" Audrey snapped, and Jessica, really, had heard just about enough. She moved sharply, grabbing the plastic on the floor and jerking it back, causing them to stumble.

"You think you're the only ones who've lost people?!" She snapped, moving to grab Audrey by the collar of her shirt, pushing her against the wall. "You think you can take your shit and dump it on us?" She snapped, her voice dropping, low and angry. The anger felt good. There was a flicker of fear in Audrey's eyes. "You don't get to do that." She hissed out, jerking her around, causing a dent in the wall and Audrey to gasp slightly form the pain. Jessica could hear the sharp crack of her bones. "You take your goddamn pain, and you fucking live with it." She snarled, feeling Kilgrave's hand touch her shoulder. She shrugged him off, glaring at him.

"What?" She snapped. "Surely you're not stopping me from beating the shit out of her." Jessica said dryly, and he shook his head.

"Of course not." He said casually. "But, many you should still calm down."

"Oh so now you have a moral compass." Jessica snapped, her fingers tightening on Audrey's collar.

"Don't be ridiculous, Jessica." He chuckled. "Now, come on. You've been shot, and I don't want you bleeding out on me because you wanted to beat some people up." He said softly, and Jessica let him pull her back. He was always looking out for her, of course. She was the only thing that mattered to him. Audrey slumped to the floor, a whimper of pain sounding from her throat.

"You want to know how many of us there are?" Jessica said softly, pulling back from Kilgrave's grasp and turning to where Audrey sat, her husband rushing to her side. "99." She answered plainly. "Last time I counted, there was 99 'Gifted' friends in this borough alone. And now every single one of them is gonna know about you two. I'd be scared. Terrified." She said lowly. "Because they hate attempted murder. And, now, maybe they'll just send you to jail. The flag waver will at least, but me, and him?" She jerked her head back to Kilgrave, a grin curling her lips. "We'll make your lives as painful as possible, who gives a shit about the cops." Carlo flinched back, moving his mouth to try to speak, but he couldn't.

"You can speak." Kilgrave sighed, folding his arms over his chest.

"Are you gonna kill us?" He stammered, his arms moving around Audrey in a protective manner as Jessica stepped forward.

"No. Not if you disappear." Jessica said flatly. "Run, as far away as you can. If you don't comply willingly, I can get Kilgrave to make you. He's very persuasive, as I'm sure you've noticed." She turned sharply, walking out, knowing Kilgrave would follow her. "We'll check back tomorrow, see if you've left. If not, well…"

"You could've just let me shoot themselves." Kilgrave muttered as soon as they were outside. Jessica shrugged, winching as her arm throbbed. "You okay?" He asked, concern burning in his brown eyes.

"Peachy. Just a flesh wound, might not need stitches." She brushed off, and he nodded slowly.

"Let's go home, alright." He whispered, holding his hand out to her.


	7. Authors Note

Hey guys, sorry there haven't been any updates on this fic. I have just lost any and all interest in writing this.

So, I'm putting this either on a permanent hiatus, or, I'm deleting it. The latter, I am not sure on and would like your opinions, as my loyal readers, on, but the hiatus is defiant until further notice. Please, do let me know if you think I should delete this fic or not, as I have a new, fresh idea brewing that is similar to We Must Be Killers, but also very different. It would not be posted here, but instead over on Archive of Our Own. My pen name over there is Detective_Animator, if you want to read more of what I've written. In the meantime, I do have another series over on Ao3, called "Aka How to Run from Your Problems." Which is a Jessica Jones and Don't Trust the B in Apartment 23 crossover.

Please, do not hesitate to pm if you have any further questions, or want to express your opinion on me deleting it. I am all ears for it.


	8. Authors Note 2

Ah, yes, hello, are any of you still with me? If so, great, bet you guys are surprised.

Anyways, sadly, this is not a chapter update, BUT DON'T TURN AWAY. Wait.

I have an announcement. An exciting one, that will take some time to explain.

I am picking this fic back up, rewriting the current chapters(eventually. I haven't started that yet. Focusing on the elaborating the beginning of their relationship), and adding a lot more background to Jessica and Kilgrave's relationship. It will be completely new, improved, added scenes and changed dialogue. BUT, There is a con to this, well, not exactly a con, but I guess you guys will consider it one. Anyways, the con is, that it will be posted over on Archive of Our Own, rather than on here. I hate to do this, truly I do, but I really enjoy that site much more than over here, so, I'm moving permanently over there. Plus, I don't want to delete this fic and lose whatever feedback I have gotten with it.

So, long story short, this fic is back up and running, but it is moving to Ao3. I HAVEN'T POSTED IT YET. So, don't go looking for it and getting disappointed. It is going up sometime later today, probably tonight. Hopefully. If not, keep an eye out in the next few days. Around 6-8 pm EST is my typical posting time.

There will be a name change too, due to the fact that I am putting it all into one fic, the new title is _"We Shine Together"._ Also, to make sure you guys know, my pen name is Detective_Animator over on Ao3.

I'm sorry if this inconveniences some of you, but you can leave guest comments and kudos on Ao3 if you don't have an account, but I recommend you sign up, just so you can get updates on when I post new chapters.

If, however, you do not want to do that, and you have a **Tumblr** you can follow me **detective-animator** for updates as well. (Or you can just follow me anyways because I'm trash).

If you have any questions or are confused, please pm me here, or message me on Tumblr and I will be more than happy to explain it to you more in depth and answer any questions.

Take care you guys, and thank you for the support.


End file.
